Ahora o nunca
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Una historia de parejas de Naruto, en ella se entrelaza la tradición, el afecto y el respeto.............leenla por fa y dejenle su comentario, que me sirve de mucho
1. La misión

los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Caía la tarde al atadecer en Konoha, ya casi reconstruida después del ataque de los paint.....Alguien se acercaba con un cumulo de cuerpos sobre el hombro....ese Chico respondía al nombre de Shino Aburame...¿qué traera el experto de insectos sobre su hombro?

No muy lejos de ahí se veía la oficina del Hokage.....sin embargo sabía que ahí nadie se encontraba pues su Hokage había huido de la junta de los Kages....._que vergüenza_...pensaba para sí_...Konoha gobernada por un tipo así_....pero él nunca había confiado en él, entró al edificio y lo recibió un Shizune desconcertada

―¿qué es eso que carga sobre sus hombros Shino Aburame?― respondió con su seriedad acostumbrada

―los hombres del Raike me los dieron para que los examine usted y un experto en códigos, es un integrante de akatsuki...que utiliza una técnica extraña, y quieren que usted y ¿Shiho? fueran las encargadas, pues Shikamaru dijo que ella era muy buena descifradora apoyadas por un equipo especializado, esto encargado como algo de alto rango de discreción y urgencia― concluyó Shino.

―A poner manos a la obra...―sonrió Shizune

―una cosa Aburame podría traer a la jovén Shiho, se encuentra en el laboratorio de descifrados, pero la mayoría de los ninjas están ocupados en labores de recostrucción de la aldea, de vigilancia y de los cuidados de la 5ta―respondió a la brevedad

―hai― pronto dió con el laboratorio de descifrados, con una duda en su pensamiento a que se referió Shizune-sama con ¿la jovén Shiho? absorto en sus pensamientos no se dió cuenta que alguien salió del susodicho laboratorio con una pila de libros sobre sus brazos y habia chocado contra él, provocando que los lentes de ambos cayeran al suelo

―diablos― dijo Shino entredientes, y volteó y observó una jovén rubia apresurada buscando sus lentes, lentamente se acercó a ella y le dijo

―busca esto― tomando una de sus manos para colocar aquí sus lentes, que rapidamente los insectos del experto levantaron al igual de sus libros, ella los tomo rapidamente y se los pusó encontrando frente a ella a un chico a sus pensamientos enigmático, dió las gracias y pidió los libros los cuales él Aburame se ofreció a ayudarla _que diablos me pasa _pensó, ella pidió una disculpa y prosiguió a presentarse

―mucho gusto Shiho...― él la interumpió abruptamente

―a quién andaba buscando― penso la chica _y para que me busca este_, quizá Shikamaru-kun lo había mandado y un par de estrellitas sustituyeron sus ojos...pero la voz del chico la saco de su fantasía

―Shizune-sama le dirá porque, ahora sigame― en realidad no estaba lejos de la realidad, pues Shikamaru lo había mandado pero no para lo que ella creía. Cuando los diviso Shizune

―Aburame tu que si eres rápido― _esas palabras tenían doble sentido― pensó, son puras ideas mías...no sé que me pasa..._mientras tanto Shizune explicaba a Shiho de lo que trataba su misión a lo que la chica con una mueca de tristeza dijo

―ha, era por eso― el chico un tanto enfadado comentó

―pues ¿para qué penso la joven Shiho, que fui a buscarla?―, ella dijo

―para nada― su mueca se convirtió en una cara larga y de repente su rostro se iluminó y dijo

―a trabajar se ha dicho― entonces el chico se despió

―Arigato Shizune-sama, Arigato Shiho-sa...―la chica lo interumpió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y diciendole

―cuando te dirijas a mí ahorrate el sama, pues tenemos la misma edad, no veo necesario el sama― sonrió y se despidió.

Shino se dirigía a casa del Clan Aburame, pensó a voy a bañarme, comer y a regresar con el Raike para saber las siguientes instrucciones, tal cual fue lo planeado al día siguente presentó el informe frente al Raike, el Raike con su cara de pocos amigos, pues cual más sino tiene otra jijiji, le dijo

―Shino Aburame, quiero que usted e Iruka se encarguen de la seguridad de los integrantes de está misión y sobre todo del éxito de la misma― respondió con su seriedad habitual

―hai― entonces rápidamente regreso a Konoha llego casi al atardecer. Busco a Iruka por la aldea para darle las instrucciones del Raike y así llevar acabo la misión.

Se dirigieron a la torre del hokage, y cuando iba a dar el informe de Raike observó como Iruka-sensei se acercaba a Shizune, y como la misma sin decir nada, se acercó para que ambos se dieron un dulce beso de buenas tardes, _por Dios que pasa aqui _penso el Aburame con una cara de sorpresa que la misma Shizune no pudo pasar por alto, entonces está dijo con una risilla despreocupada

―que es tan raro que 2 sensei comprometidos se besen frente a un jounin― si escucharon bien COMPROMETIDOSSS :―), _queeeeeeeeeee_...pensó el Aburame _y desde cuando estos salen juntos, como no me di cuenta creo que entrenar tanto con mis insectos me hace estar un poco desinformado de otras cosas, lo mismo me paso con mi sensei y Asuma-sensei_, cosa que no le gustaba mucho al Aburame pues siempre se creyó estar muy bien informado de todo tema, sonrió y dijo ya con más naturalidad

―Felicidades, me alegro por ustedes― pero _voy a ser el negrito en el arroz _pensó sin cambiar ese semblante de roca muy de él, pero _que demonios _siguió _es cosa que no me incumbe_, mientras tanto un Iruka un tanto sonrojado dió las gracias, por las felicitaciones y dijo

―bueno a trabajar, que yo la voy a cuidar―, le dio otro beso a Shizune, ¿acaso no es una dulzura? y está rapidamente se metió al laboratorio donde ya la esperaba el equipo de trabajo, bueno casi todo, de repente otro choque había pasado, volteo el Aburame con cara de pocos amigos, una presurosa Shiho le sonrió y pidió una disculpa y entro corriendo al laboratorio.

Ya fuera del laboratorio se encontraban Iruka y Shino resguardando el laboratorio como lo había designado el Raike, quien rompió el hielo fue Iruka preguntanle al experto en insectos ―¿y qué es lo que están investigando Shizune-chan y Shiho?―

―un cuerpo de uno de los miembros de akatsuki― contesto el Aburame tan tranquilo como siempre y contesto un tanto consternado Iruka

―y ¿de qué sirve estudiar un cadaver de un akatsuki, en está situación?―

―es que este no es su cuerpo real, sino se apropia de los cuerpos con alguna técnica secreta y de eso se está encargando este equipo, acaso no te dijo nada tu prometida― Aburame dijo esto último en tono un tanto sarcástico

―nani― contesto Iruka

―es que desde anoche me llamo Shizune para avisarme que no nos podriamos ver por una misión de último momento de alto rango de importancia, ahora veo que tenía toda razón para no asistir a nuestra cita― suspiro Iruka un poco al terminar la oración lo cual no paso desapercibido para el Aburame el cual con un poco de desgano le dijo

―si quiere me quedare hoy yo solo cuidando el laboratorio para que usted pueda tener su cita con Shizune-sama― un Iruka muy agradecido sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron las horas y el equipo encargado de la misión encargada por el Raike empezó a salir incluyendo a Shizune, quien salió y sonrió ampliamente, saludando a Aburame y dandole una mano a Iruka, diciendole con una voz un tanto asustada

―iremos entonces hoy a ver a Tsunade-sama para checar como sigue― un Iruka pensativo solo asintio con la cabeza

―nos vemos Shino, que pases buena noche― se despidieron ambos tomados de la mano. Shino los vió como desaparecían de su mirada y aún esperaba al último integrante del equipo que faltaba por salir, _ella no había salido o salió y ni siquiera me di cuenta _pensó Shino para sí, _dejate de estupideces que te pasa y eso a ti que te importa tu misión es el éxito de la misma. _Se quedo ahí como buen vigilante que era mando a sus insectos a rodear el inmueble para mantener el inmueble vigilado, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que observó que la descifradora salió del inmueble dando un gran bostezo y ya sin bata, estirando sus brazos provocando que por la parte baja de la playera se le viera su bien tornedo abdomen y provocando que un tirante de su blusa cayera de su hombro, viendo todo con detalle desde lejos el Aburame, penso _como ella puede tener ese cuerpo si se la pasa encerrada en un laboratorio casi 24 horas, que me esta pasando _el mismo se reprocho y dirigió su mirada para otro lado, mientras tanto la jovén Shiho se acercó a él y le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

―¿qué no tenías algo mejor que hacer que quedarte aquí como vigilante, acaso no tienes una novia con quien salir o siquiera no te ha dado hambre?― él contesto tajante

―está es mi misión y la demás información que me dice son decisiones personales― ella un poco apenada pidió disculpas y le dijo ya con más normalidad

―bueno a mí me dió un poco de hambre y voy por un lunch para seguir con mi trabajo ¿deseas que te traiga alguno para ti?― Shino quedo consternado desde cuando Shiho-sama se dirigía así a él y contestó

―hai, quiero un ramen― ella interumpio, si ya se de donde alguna vez te ví comiendo en un establecimiento no muy lejos de aquí con tu sensei y tus compañeros de equipo, ella se alejo corriendo y el Aburame se quedo pensando ¿cómo diablos sabe ella tanto de mí?

No tardo en regresar, _por eso tiene ese cuerpo _pensó el Aburame tornandose un poco ¿rojizo? _diablos que estoy pensando, _mientras ella lejos de su pensamiento se acercó y le dijo

―¿gustas entrar al laboratorio y acompañarme a cenar?― a lo que el dijo

―hai, solo dejame esparcir más insectos, para que vigilen está zona― entraron al inmueble y se acercaron a una mesa abarrotada de libros, ella dijo con prisa

―disculparas pero con tanto trabajo no me da tiempo de limpiar―

―no importa― dijo el Aburame dibujando una sonrisa, _que me está pasando_, creo que la plática con mis padres tiene sus consecuencias.

Flashback

El día anterior que llegó con los cuerpos lo recibió en su casa su madre, la cual dijo

―que bien que has llegado, necesito hablar contigo― Shino dijo

―solo deja me doy un baño y me apresuro y mientras comó me puedes decir lo que quieras, porque tengo que continuar con la misión― su madre asintió con la cabeza y cuando su hijo bajo de su cuarto ya cambiado, ya estaba servida la comida y le dijo en el tono más serio que podía, bueno si es que eso puede suceder pues toda la familia Aburame parecían automatas

―hijo, está platica la debimos tener desde hace tiempo tu padre y yo contigo pero con tus continuas misiones y las de nosotros, pues no habiamos podido....bueno al grano es que tu padre y yo queremos que busques una novia―

―¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?― contesto Shino

―pero ¿por qué?―

―mira ya tienes casi 18 años y sabes que nuestro clan hace un ritual para heredar nuestras técnicas en nuestros hijos―

―y eso ¿qué?― contesto Shino iracundo, dijo su madre

―lo que no sabes es que tenemos que tener nuestros hijos antes de los 25 años o sino ya no podrán ser transmitidas las técnicas de Clan, por eso solo te tenemos a ti nuestro único heredero, pues tu padre y yo nos casamos a los 23 años, sabes bien que nuestro clan no es muy númeroso y que solo hay 5 personas que pueden continuar el clan, 2 de las cuales tienen ya 22 años y recientemente se hizo el ritual para cada uno de sus respectivos hijos, mira hijo no queremos que nuestro Clan desaparezca por completo, no creas que eras la única persona que está escuchando esto, son 3 cada uno en su respectiva casa, con sus respectivos padres, ya que solos son practicamente 3, uno de 21, otro de 20 y tu de casi 18, sabes bien que son los únicos que no rebasan esa edad del clan― suspiro Shino

―entonces me estas pidiendo que busque novia, me case con ella y tenga al menos media docena de hijos― su madre contesto de una forma un tanto serena

―no esperaba menos de mi hijo―

―pero mamá, si estoy en un sin fin de misiones― contestó la madre

―por eso mismo, somos necesarios para la aldea, somos de las pocas familias rastreadoras con técnicas de clan que quedan en konoha, yo ya había hablado esto con la 5ta ella estaba de acuerdo, con el 6to. nunca pude hablar pues siempre estaba ocupado y ahora huyo y pues― en ese momento se escucho un insistento toquido en la puerta, la madre se levantó a abrir la puerta...era el padre Shino, este saludo a su hijo

―hola hijo, que bueno encontrarte― y dijo dirigiendose a su esposa

―pienso que ya estás hablando con él sobre el tema― contesto Shino con un poco de molestía

―pues si es de que están planificando mi vida, la respuesta es sí―


	2. La revelación

los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Notando esto su padre le dice ―debes de comprender nuestra decisión, no es sólo así, es por el clan, es por konoha, además piensa, que de cualquier modo tenías que hacer esto en algún momento de tu vida―contestó Shino

―pero no ahora, menos ahora que estoy en una misión vital para los kages―

―ya que tocas el tema, fui a hablar con el Raike, vengo de estar con él y me dijo que podrías mandar a alguien más con la información sobre la misión―

―No―contesto un encolerizado Shino

―es mi misión y debo de completarla, después....haré lo que me piden― ya con un tono de voz más tranquilo.

Flashback conclusó

Shiho le decía ―come o se te enfriara el ramen y ya no querrás comerlo― ella ya estaba en su escritorió buscando información en una pila de libros

―¿qué buscas en esos libros?―dijo él

―infomación para la misión de las que estamos encargadas Shizune-sama y yo, ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo?―contesto ella

―creo que fue una pregunta tonta― dijo él

―no es tonta, más bien lógica y si más tu pregunta era ¿cuál es la infomación que busco dentro estos libros?...la respuesta es infomación sobre la técnica que le comentaste a Shizune-sama, pero creo que es inútil―

―¿por qué?―

―ya leí 2 veces todos los libros y no hay nada, creo que va a ser necesario, ir a una misión de captación de información a la aldea de la hierba―

―¿misión de captación de información?―

―sí, la misión de captación de información, es ir a la aldea que nos compete y tratar de obtener de diversas fuentes de información los más datos posibles, de forma incognita, así que generalmente son misiones en solitario, aunque en ocasiones tiene resultados mortiferos, pero vale la pena el riesgo―

―hai―

―pues he concluido que es necesario esto, así que voy a ir a mi casa darme un baño y a hacer una pequeña maleta para que mañana explique esto a Shizune-sama y parta―

―¿partir?―

―sí, pues soy la encargada de la misión ¿o me equivoco?―

―no―

―así que me despido, para darle paso a mis planes―

―dejeme acompañarle a la puerta, de todos modos ese es mi mismo camino― ya fuera del edificio Shino perdió su figura en el horizonte y una parte de la conversación retumbaba en su cabeza, _resultados mortiferos_, mientras dió el último sorbo de su plato de Ramén.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de konoha, Shizune pregunta al grupo de monitorear la condición de la quinta

―¿cómo sigue?―

―sin mejoría, pero tampoco a habido recaídas como hace unos días―suspiro aliviada

―al menos, algo positivo, si ha algún cambió avisenme de inmediato―

―Hai―

―Gracias y que pasen buena noche―

―Igualmente―

En el cuarto donde estaba la quinta la esperaba Iruka, entró y le dedicó una sonrisa

―¿cómo sigue?―

―sin ninguna novedad, pero al menos no ha tenido recaídas―sonrió y le dijo

―al menos una buena noticia― le tomó la mano y la abrazo por la cintura

―bueno vamonos, que mañana tenemos que continuar con la misión―

―hai― asintió Iruka, mientras ella se acercó a la quinta beso su frente y le dijo

―necesito compartir contigo está noticia ya se que ya te lo dije....pero necesito verte sonreir y ver el efecto de tus palabras en el color de Iruka―, le dedico una sonrisa y tomo a Iruka de la mano para irse no sin antes decirle

―nos vemos pronto tía―

Iban caminando camino al departamento que compartía con Anko... llegaron a la puerta del edificio, él se acercó para darle un beso de despedida, ella lo paró en seco y dijo:

―quedate conmigo, necesito tu compañía―

―Pero ¿y Anko?―

―no está y llega hasta mañana, recuerda que Kakashi regresó ayer con Naruto y sale mañana a una nueva misión― se dibujo en su boca una sonrisa complice

―recuerdas esa fiesta que según la Hokage que era para celebrar no se que cosa, fue cuando paso todo entre ellos... ―

―sí y tu mi principe salvador me salvaste de la "Llama de la juventud", dejando a tu "buena" compañía sobre la barra― dijo esto connotando un poco de enojo° .

―es que encontré una mejor― beso el pómulo de su oreja haciendola sentir escalofríos y siguiendo con la platica dijo

― después la misión de la hokage― eso fue el tiro de gracia, los 2 se sonrieron mutuamente

―Bueno, entonces ¿me acompañas?―

― Por su puesto― la rodeo por la cintura y llegaron al departamento, entraron, tomaron una merienda y se fueron a su cuarto, se abrazaron y después de un tierno beso él pregunto ¿cuándo lo vamos a hacer?

―Muy pronto― le dijo ella susurrandolo a su oído

― Es que ya va a empezar a notarse―

―No importa, te tengo a mi lado―

―No quiero que te hagan preguntas incomodas―

―Si estás a mi lado, no serán incomodas―

―¿Qué esperamos?―

― A que la persona que ha estado a mi lado despierte, para poder compartir la fecha más importante de mi vida―

― ¿y si no despierta?―

―Iruka― reprocho molesta ―esa no es una posibilidad― La abrazo y la beso y le dijo

―lo siento, es que ya no puedo esperar más para verte cada día al despertar―

ella se acercó con suavidad a su oreja y le dijo casi con una voz de suspiro

―Por eso y más te amo―

él la volteó a ver y le dió un apasionado beso, el cual dió inició a caricias por parte de ambos, entonces él se retiró y le dijo

―disculpame, no puedo contenerme cuando te tengo tan cerca―

―yo tampoco― contestó ella ―pero lo hacemos por ellos―

―¿ellos? ―dijo Iruka un poco consternado

― ¿No te había dicho?―

― ¿qué cosa?―

Le contaba mientras recordaba lo que unos días atrás se había enterado

Flashback

―Buenas tardes Shizune-masa― saludo una Ino muy consternada por su presencia en el área de ginecología-obstetricía

―Buenas tardes Ino, ¿ha llegado tu padre?―

―Hai, ¿tiene cita con él?―asintió con la cabeza Shizune, pregunto a su padre y de inmediato la hizo pasar

― Shizune-sama pase por favor―

―Hai, con permiso Ino― entrando al consultorio

Ya dentro del consultorio está le pregunto a Inoichi Yamanaka, ―ya está enterado del motivo de mi presencia ante usted ¿verdad?― este asintió con la cabeza

―Empecemos― dijo el doctor, cuándo término de revisarla dijo

―bueno tengo 2 noticias una buena y una mala ¿cuál quisiera saber primero?―

―La mala― contestó sin vacilaciones

―pues su pareja y usted tienen que seguir con su periodo de abstinencia "corporal"― comentarío que hizo enrrojecer a la pelinegra

―¿Y la buena?―

― es que tiene 3 motivos para soportar está situación― ella se levantó bruscamente de su silla, diciendo en una voz tanto alta

―¿3?―

―si en la exploración descubri que va a tener unos gemelos y uno más, es poco común, pero en ocasiones el cuerpo hace cosas extraordinarias― se despitió del doctor no sin antes pedir su discreción y salió rapidamente hacia la torre del Hokage, donde días atrás se encontró con Shino.

Fin del flashback

― Y ese día no nos vimos y creí haberte comentado algo, pero creo que no― lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce dibujada en su cara. Mirando un Iruka al borde de las lagrimas, este la abrazo y dijo con voz quebrada

―no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso......ahora tengo más motivos para no alejarme nunca de tu lado...TE AMO―


	3. En el país de la hierba

los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

― yo también te amo Iruka― al mismo tiempo le dió un tierno beso sobre la frente y dijo ―vamos a dormir porque mañana es un largo día― diciendo esto Shizune fue rodeada por los brazos de Iruka por la cintura y así quedaron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Apenas se mostraron los primeros rayos del sol y Shiho en un andar poco planeado y rápido se dirigía al laboratorio de la Hokage, en la entrada se topo con un Shino un poco somnoliento.

―Buenos días― dijo

―Buenos días Shiho, ¿ya está lista?―

―Casi―

―¿Casi?―

―solo le doy una revisión a unos documentos que me faltan y hago un trámite, hablo con Shizune-sama y me marchó―

―Todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer―

―No, tantas― así se metió rapidamente al laboratorio a hundirse en sus libros nuevamente.

Al poco rato vió entrar una pareja conocida por él, eran Shizune e Iruka, pero la forma en que venían abrazados llamo su atención ambos venían tocando el vientre de está ¿por qué será?, apartando la mirada de estos pues se acercaban volteó hacia el laboratorio ¿_por qué lo hago? _Y tomó su posión inicial

―buenos días Shino― saludo Iruka

―bueno días Aburame― saludo Shizune.

―buenos días― respondió este

―¿quién está en el laboratorio?― pregunto Shizune

―¿cómo?― dijo Shino un poco consternado

―¿quién está en el laboratorio? Note que volteo hacia este cuando observó que Iruka y yo nos acercabamos

― está Shiho ahí― contesto este ―de echo la está esperando―

―sabrá ¿para qué?― dijo la pelinegra

―creo que es para informarle que va a salir a una misión de cap―.....se detuvó en seco y dijo

―ella es la encargada de darle ese tipo de información― pensando que quizá la vigilancia nocturna estaba teniendo consecuencia en una correcta toma de desiciones porque lo que acaba de hacer era violar códigos de respeto hacia la misión de un colega.

Shizune se adentró al laboratorio de decodificación y dijo en un tono serio

―¿está segura que una misión de captación de información es necesaria?―

―totalmente― contesto la decodificadora

―y está conciente de los constantes peligros a los que se va enfrentar―

―hai―

―como no hay nada de que hablar solo me queda desearles suerte―

―¿desearnos?―

―si, la acompañara Aburame―

―¿Shino?―

―sí, tiene alguna objeción sobre esto―

―preferiría ir sola―

―por su seguridad es necesario que alguien la acompañe y como la misión tiene que mantenerse a discreción prefiero que él la acompañe, que ponerle a alguién más, además este ya está al tanto de la misión, ¿algo más?―

―No, acepto que me acompañe―

―Ahora vamos a informarle―

La pelinegra y la decodificadora se acercaron al grupo de vigilancia y les comunicaron lo acontecido, Amurabe sin ningún contratiempo acepto la misión, pues noto la preocupación de Shizune, y este e Iruka quedaron de acuerdo, y entonces dijo, sólo tengo que pasar a mi casa por mi mochila de misiones externas y nos vamos, jaló de la mano a Shiho, Iruka y Shizune solo los vieron alejarse y Shizune le comentó a Iruka en voz bajita

―No has notado a Shino un poco "raro"―

―hai, lo he notado distraído, cualidad que me desconcerta ya que Shino siempre ha sido muy discreto, pensativo y concentrado desde que iba en la academia, al menos así es desde que fue mi alumno―

―Tenemos que trabajar, ya me voy al laboratorio― se acercó a él lo abrazo y se adentro para continuar con su misión.

No muy lejos de ahí iban unos presurosos Shino y Shiho hacía la casa del primero, tomados de la mano, ya frente a su casa, le dice Shino

―esperame aquí, no tardo― en ese instante alguien salía de su casa era su Madre

―¿hijo?, no esperaba verte tan pronto― esto lo hizo dirigiendo su mirada hacía la chica esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

―Madre no es lo que piensas― dijo un Shino serio

―es parte de la misión―

―Está bien, ¿no van a entrar?―

―solo vengo por mi mochila de misión y nos vamos―

―pero no impide que pasen―

―hai― los 3 entraron a su casa el subió rapidamente a su cuarto, mientras su madre ofrecía un vaso de agua a Shiho la cual aceptaba un tanto apenada....Shino no imaginaba los planes de su madre, mejor dicho su "misión".

―Hola jovén, usted ya sabe que soy la señora Aburame y por lo tanto la mamá de Shino, ahora quisiera saber ¿quién es usted?―

―Perdón, yo soy Shiho y soy una integrante del grupo de decodificación de la aldea―

―que interesante― al terminar esto da un gran suspiro

―¿pasa algo señora?― dijo Shiho como buena investigadora que era

―sí, pero no creo que sea correcto hablarlo contigo―

―si gusta puedo escucharla y guardare su confesión, sé ser discreta―

―lo sé, tu ocupación lo sugiere―

―hai―

―bueno....lo que me aqueja son cuestiones familiares, yo que más quisiera tener esa conversación con mi hijo―

― ¿de qué tipo señora?―

― Pues..... y empezó a describir lo que estaba dentro de su imaginación.... que mi hijo entrara aquí "con su paso siempre tranquilo y quito su gabardina gris dejando solo la negra. Inclino un poco la cabeza saludando a su padre y madre quienes estaban sentados en un tanami bebiendo té tranquilamente. Su madre se recogió un mechón de cabello y lo llevo tras la oreja mientras veía a su hijo descalzarse.

―Hijo, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo.― Sus precisos ojos cafés sin gafas que los ocultaran miraron a su esposo con impaciencia. La mujer era hermosa y no usaba las típicas ropas de su familia aunque si vestía un largo y elegante kimono negro..." ¨. Mientras en el cuarto de Shino maldecía por no encontrar su portakudais, y pensaba _tengo que apurarme pues no sé que está haciendo mi madre aún no escucho la puerta cerrarse lo cual me hace sospechar que aún sigue aquí, pero ¿por qué si ya iba a salir? Esto no me da muy buen presentimiento_. El chico no estaba en ningún error mientras tanto su madre continuaba con su historia en la sala :

―"La gente no lo conoce por tu parecido, sino por tu mirada. Te he visto, incluso tu madre ha llorado al verte con él. La forma en que lo miras...como si tu adoración hacia él borrara cualquier otra cosa de tu mente. Es por eso que los hombres Aburame usamos lentes hijo, porque no podemos evitar mirar a nuestra familia sin que todos nuestros sentimientos se vean tan claramente reflejados en nuestra mirada.

―Y no podemos dejar que la gente sepa que no somos fríos ¿cierto?― Sonrío y olvido en que momento de su vida había comenzado a hacer pequeñas e insignificantes bromas.― Desearía que no creciera, así no se iría de mi lado nunca.

―Oh, pero no por crecer va a olvidarte. ¿Verdad, hijo?―

Shino lo miro un momento. Su padre, su hijo, él mismo. El mismo hombre, la misma alma.

―No. Tienes razón. Nunca se olvida a un padre.― Murmuro, tomándole la mano y mirando hacia el cielo." ¨

Pero no fue así, y creo que mi hijo está un poco desconcertado con lo que le acabamos de decir― concluyó la madre de Shino

―está bien señora creo que su hijo es una persona responble y comprometida y ya habrá tomado una desición ¿o me equivocó?―

―No, tienes razón―

―Entonces digame ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la cuál me comenta esto?―

―realmente, eres buena no esperaba menos de la desición de mi hijo―

―espere Shino y yo, no somos nada―

―lo sé...todavía― esto último lo dijo una voz tan baja que apenas ella misma lo alcanzó a escuchar

―¿dijo algo señora?―

―no, nada― mientras Shino bajaba tan rápido como le era posible de su cuarto tomó del brazo a Shiho y salieron corriendo de ahí, no sin antes decir

―sayonara madre―

―hasta luego señora―

―cuidense― mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, en ese momento el padre de Shino regresa de la torre con su siguiente misión y le dice a su esposa

―ese ¿es nuestro hijo?―

―hai―

―¿y esa sonrisa?―

―no es nada―

―te conozco ¿qué sucede?―

―simplemente creo que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por presionar a nuestro hijo―

―no me digas que esa chica, es la novia de nuestro hijo―

―aún no―

―no me digas que hiciste algo―

―yo no hice nada, más bien platique algo con alguien y si no me equivocó esto sera más rápido de lo que esperaba―

―te conozco y se que cuando supones algo, es casi seguro que esto suceda....bueno mujer tenemos que arreglarnos porque saldremos a una misión―

―hai― ambos presurosos entraron a su habitación, para partir a su misión, unos minutos después ya habían partido a la misma.

Mientras tanto Shino y Shiho se dirijían presurosos al país de la hierba, ambos brincaban de un árbol a otro, ya cuando divisaron el país de la hierba, ella se paro en seco y dijo...

―como vamos de incognitos tenemos que camuflajearnos un poco, así que es necesario disfrazarnos, bueno nos vamos hacer pasar por un invidente y su guía, yo voy a ser el invidente y usted mi guía...pues sin estos lentes, la verdad es que casi no veo nada – al momento que decía esto una pequeña risilla salió de su boca jijijijijijijijijiji

―¿estás de acuerdo?―

―Claro, además eras la encargada de está misión―

―Entonces manos a la obra, es hora de camuflajearnos― en ese instante ella se escondió dentrás de unos árboles y se puso un lindo vestido floreado el cual le llegaba a la mitad de sus pantorrillas, de tirantes y un listón que se ajustaba debajo de su busto, unos zapatos sin tacón y un lindo cordel que se ajustaba a su cabeza...mientras tanto él no sabía que hacer pues su ropa consistía en lo mismo, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue quitarse sus inseparables lentes y su enorme gabardina...lo que permitió observar su bien torneado cuerpo y ver sus lindos ojos color gris, él estaba vestido con una camiseta color negra que siempre traía debajo de su ropa, su pantalon tipo militar color negro, sus enormes botas y por primera vez se podía observar su muy bonita cara que casi siempre traía cubierta por su ropa y lentes. Ella ya había terminado así que se dirigió hasta su mochila y dijo

―ya estoy lista ¿y tú?―

―hai―

―bueno entonces ya no voy a necesitar a estos― y se quitó sus lentes sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico, tomó su maleta, la puso en su hombro y dijo:

―ven, tomame del brazo que de ahora en adelante tu vas a dirigirnos― él se acercó y la tomó y continuó su camino no sin antes recoger los lentes de la chica los cuales los había dejado olvidados al lado del árbol y pensando ¿_por qué ni siquiera volteo a verme?_ continuaron su camino a pie para no levantar sospechas.

Ya en el país de la hierba se dirigieron a una pequeña casa de huespedes

―Buenos días―, dijo la anciana que atendía el lugar

―buenos días señora, tendrá un cuarto desocupado― pregunto Shiho

―hai, tenemos uno aquí en el primer piso y el que está en el tejado―

― ¿son iguales?―

―no, el del primer piso es un cuarto para una persona y el del tejado es el que regulamente es ocupado por los recién casados y es más amplio―

―quiero ese― dijo Shiho tranquilamente, mientras Shino estaba todo sonrojado, sonrojo que noto de inmediato la anciana pues sus ropas ya no podían cubrir su rostro

―no se preocupe jovén, me es común ver parejas, y la jovén decidió bien, el cuarto es mucho más "cómodo"―dijo esto con una sonrisita pícarona

―además desde hace tiempo no veía un matrimonio tan jovén y tranquilo...bueno aquí están sus llaves, es necesario que suban por las escaleras pues el pequeño elevador se encuentra en reparación―

―gracias señora― dijo Shino y cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras

―sube despacio las escaleras porque recuerda que no traigo mis lentes y no veo casi nada―

―tengo una mejor idea― Shino tomó a la decodificadora en sus brazos y la subió cargando hasta la habitación, junto con el equipaje de ambos. Ya en el cuarto le dice Shiho a Shino

―ven a la cama tengo que enseñarte algo― Shino se acerca y observa una libreta en la cama y dice

―¿qué dice en esa libreta?―

―los lugares a los cuales vamos a ir a recavar la información―

―¿vamos a separarnos?―

―No, porque nadie se puede dar cuenta de nuestro plan, además la aldea de la hierba es tranquila...bueno te voy a explicar a que lugares vamos a ir y que vamos a hacer ahí, el primer lugar que vamos a ir es a la torre de la academía ahí se encuentra toda la información e inclusive algunas de las técnicas de la aldea, además ahí podemos preguntarle a algún sensei o shinobi tratando de levantar las menores dudas posibles, el segundo lugar vamos a ir al monumento de la reconciliación ahí se encuentra una enorme biblioteca en la cual podemos encontrar mucha información pero tenemos que tener que ser cautelosos y el último lugar pero no menos importante es al templo de la aldea, ahí hay muchos monjes a los cuales les podemos hacer muchas preguntas y quien sospecharía de una invidente y su guía, bueno eso es todo hasta ahora ¿estás listo Aburame?―

―hai―

―como aún no es tan tarde nos da tiempo de ir al templo o al monumento de la reconciliación, pues a la academía es mejor ir en la mañana―

―quisiera ir al monumento pues es según los planes es el que sigue de la academía y ya mañana temprano vamos a la acádemia, ¿de acuerdo?―

―hai― la tomo del brazo, salieron de la casa de huespedes y se dirigieron al monumento de la reconciliación, ya cuando llegaron ahí Shino se dió cuenta que era un hermoso y enorme jardín el cual rodeaba a tres estructuras la biblioteca que le había dicho Shiho, el hospital y los baños termales.

―¿es tan bello cómo dicen?―

―¿quienes?―

―no somos los primeros de konoha en visitar el país de la hierba―

―¿nani?―

―no, ya han venido otros equipo de recaudacion, antes que nosotros―

―pues de verdad es hermoso es un gran jardín que es conformado por plantas, flores y arboles, es como un enorme jardín―

―ya te diste cuenta que al lado del hospital, el jardín es bótanico―

―¿nani? Y tu ¿cómo lo sabes?― dijo el Aburame un poco consternado esto pues ella no llevaba los lentes o acaso lo había engañado de su condición visual

―me llega el olor del oregano, de la manzanilla, de la bugambilia, tantos olores, antes yo estudiaba bótanica y guardo en mi memoria esos olores― en ese momento el Aburame se para y dice

―hemos llegado, estamos frente a la biblioteca―

―entremos― ya en dentro de la biblioteca se dirigen a la recepcionista del lugar, la cual mira anonadada a Shino

―buenos días― dijo el Aburame en su tono serio

―buenos días―

―el área de historia― preguntó Shiho

―subiendo las escaleras se va derecho por ese pasillo a topar con pared a mano izquierda―

―hai―

―gustan que les lleven algún café con galletas o algo similar― cuando dijo esto dirigío los ojos al Aburame y roso la mano con la suya, a lo que el Aburame retiro su mano y dijo tajante

―yo nada, y mi esposa no sé―

―nada gracias― mientras la recepcionista pensaba _ESPOSA, un manjar como este casado con una ciega, que no está mal pero no puede disfrutar de este espéctaculo como yo._

―bueno entonces, nos dirijimos al área de historia― tomó del brazo a Shiho y la recepcionista le dió un papel en la mano al Aburame, el cual abrió de inmediato y le dijo

―no es necesario que me de su teléfono, yo estoy ocupado, muy ocupado― se volteó y empezó a caminar al lado de Shiho, ya cuando estaban al pie de las escaleras, Shino se agacho para cargar a Shiho, la cual lo detuvó y le dijo

―no quiero que me cargues, quiero subir las escaleras por mi misma―

―¿por qué?...no me incomoda cargarte―

―te diste cuenta...de lo que acabas de hacer....perdiste una oportunidad―

―¿cómo que perdí una oportunidad?― mientras decía esto el Aburame, la decodificadora trago saliva y pensó _ya metí la pata _y dijo

―ya estoy al tanto de la situación, me lo comunico todo tu madre mientras te esperaba en la sala― el Aburame emitió un pequeño gruñido

―no lo tomes en cuenta, yo se tomar mis desiciones y cree que cuando necesite algún consejo yo mismo te lo pediré―

―¿nani? Estás enojado―

―no sólo un poco confundido― sin importarle lo que le había dicho ella, la cargo y llego a donde les había dicho la recepcionista, ella muy enojada, le dijo

―te dije que quería subir las escaleras, no quería que me cargaras― una pareja de ancianos junto su nieto miraba la escena desde al lado pues al lado de esa área se encontraba la sección infantil y se acercaron y dijeron:

―no se enoje con su esposo, lo único que quería era ayudarla― la decodificadora se sonrrojo e inclino su cabeza

―y usted jovencito hagale un poco de caso cuando le diga algo y evite discusiones innecesarias―

―hai― respodió un Shino muy apenado, los ancianos volvieron a su actividad, mientras tanto la decodificadora le dijo:

―quiero que busques unos libros que se llaman "la leyenda de Zetsu", "los 3 caminos del nacimiento de la biogenesis" y "metamorfosis, un mito o una realidad" ―Aburame busco entre los libros mientras observaba a la pareja de ancianos y sobre todo al niño y recordaba lo que le dijo su madre sobre dejar descendencia

―¿recuerdas a tu madre?― pregunto ella

―hai ¿como lo sabes?―

―volteaste hacia donde estan los ancianos con su nieto, así que solo lo supuse, recuerda que casi no veo nada, pero eso no quiere decir que no vea nada― Shino siguió buscando hasta encontrar los 3 títulos que le dijeron que buscara los encontró y se dirijeron hacia la recepción, ya caminando como le había pedido ella, cuando faltaba el último la decodificadora piso mal y se aferro al cuerpo del Aburame para no caer, él cual la tomo de la cintura para evitar esto y pregunto

―¿estás bien?―

―hai― ya retomaron su camino y ya en la recepción pregunto Shiho

―se pueden sacar estos libros―

―no, solo que tenga una credencial de miembro―

―y cuales son los requisitos―

―no creo que los puedan reunir, pues deben de ser residentes de la aldea―

―tiene usted razón― intervino Shino y la recepcionista dijo, acariciando el rostro de Shino el cual estaba frente a ella

―pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo― la pareja con la que se encontraron anteriormente se dio cuenta de está acción y antes de que ellos pudieran decir alguna palabra, su pequeño nieto tomó los libros que llevaba Shiho en los brazos y dijo

―quiero llevarme estos libros a mi casa―

―pero no tienes credencial― dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa malevola mirando al chiquillo y este contestó

―ya se que no tengo, pero mis abuelitos sí― al concluir estas palabras le enseño la lengua cuan larga era, lo cual provocó que en el rostro de Shino se esbozara una sonrisa, los abuelos se acercaron y le dió el señor su credencial, y dijo la recepcionista:

―pero sólo pueden sacar 3 libros durante 5 días con la credencial y ustedes llevan 4― se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras decía esto

―pero tenemos 2 y le dió la suya― le dijo la señora, a lo cual la recepcionista bufo de enojo y volteo a mirar al niño

―¿pasa algo?― dijo la anciana

―no, nada―

los 5 salieron juntos de la biblioteca, Shino dijo:

―muchas gracias señores, no saben lo mucho que nos han ayudado― y el niño sonriendo dijo

―pero si esos libros, los quiero leer yo― y solto de inmediato una carcajada, Shino corrió a agarrar al niño pero este se abrazo a las piernas Shiho lo cual la hizo perder el equilibro y casi cayo al suelo, pues el Aburame la sujeto para que no cayera, pero por lo inesperado de lo acontecido metió su mano bajo su brazo y toco uno de sus senos, acción que hizo que Shiho se sonrojara de pies a cabeza, lo que provoco que la pareja de ancianos soltaran una enorme carcajada y dijera la anciana:

―ah que juventud la de ahora, se casan y se sonrojan si se tocan...si son esposos― y voltearon a ver a la pareja que se encontraba toda sonrojada y a su nieto enredado en la piernas de la muchacha, llamaron a su nieto:

―Ryoga, ven para acá― y Shino ya más tranquilo por la situación por la cual había atravesado dijo:

―Mucho gusto yo soy Shino Aburame y ella es mi esposa Shiho―

―Mucho gusto yo soy Kagome Saotome y él es mi esposo Inuyasha y el mi nieto Ryoga, pero nosotros ya nos conocemos de la casa de huéspedes― Shino volteó a ver a la anciana y se percató que era la misma que los había atendido, pero por el desarrollo de las circunstancias no se había dado cuenta.

―Tiene usted razón, disculpara nuestra distracción―

―no se preocupe jovén, así pasa cuando uno está enamorado― ¿_enamorado? _Pensó Shino, _pero si nosotros solo estamos en una misión, pero se supone que solo ibamos a hacernos pasar por una invidente y su guía y yo me he pasado diciendo que es mi esposa desde que está señora nos hizo ese comentario_

―Y por supuesto que los libros son para que los ocupen ustedes, lo que pasa es que Ryoga es un pequeño bromista― el niño sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el comentario de su abuela

―Jovenes van a ir a la casa de huespedes o se dirigen hacia otro lado―

―vamos hacia allá―

―entonces nos vamos juntos―

―y ustedes entonces son esposos―

―hai― ambos asintieron con la cabeza

―¿cuánto llevan casados?―

―2 semanas― contestó Shino y pensaba _si supiera la señora que apenas llevamos 5 días de conocernos_

―si apenas son recién casados― dijo la señora y dió un gran suspiro

―recuerdo cuando nosotros eramos recién casados, fuimos más despistados que ustedes, ya que perdimos la caravana que iba a la aldea del trueno a donde iba a ser nuestra luna de miel pero creo que hasta nos fue mejor― dejo una sonrisa complice con su pareja

―y ¿y ustedes de donde son?―

―de Konoha― dijo Shiho

―¿Konoha? Si es que vienen desde lejos―

―sí señora, pero venimos a disfrutar del lugar porque tengo amigos que me hablaron maravillas y tenía ganas de venir―

―sí jóvenes no se van a arrepentir, el país de la hierba no es muy conocido, pero el que viene siempre vuelve―

―si señora― dijo un Shino muy tranquilo, en ese momento entraron a la casa de huespedes, el niño les entrego sus libros y cuando se dirigían hacia las escaleras, la señora dijo con una voz con tono burlón:

―pero como unos recién casados se van a poner a leer libros, acaso no tienen "otras cosas" que hacer―

―dejalos mujer, que tengan buena noche― deseo el señor

―que descansen Shino-onichan y Shiho-onichan― dijo el pequeño Ryoga

―hai, tu también Ryoga-kun― dijo Shiho

―¿quieres subir la escalera o te puedo cargar?― dijo Aburame en un tono un poco preocupado

―aquí puedes cargarme― la carga con un brazo mientras en el otro llevaba los libros. Ya en la habitación, le pregunto a Shiho:

―porque dijiste que eramos de Konoha―

―¿acaso no lo somos?―

―pero no es una misión en donde venimos de incógnitos―

―tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta de que eramos de Konoha y es mejor que lo supieran por nosotros, así no levantamos sospechas y podemos llevar acabo nuestra misión sin contratiempo, además nadie sabe que tu eres ninja y yo científica así que podemos estar tranquilos―

―tienes razón―

―bueno es hora de leer, me pasas mi mochila―

―hai― le paso la mochila y la jovén empezó a buscar en su mochila con un poco de desesperación

―¿qué buscas?―

―mis lentes, quizá los deje olvidados en el bosque ¿puedes leerme los libros?―

― hai― y Shino empezó a leer, mientras un pensamiento le rondada, _porque no le dije que yo encontre sus lentes y que los tengo_. Cuando término de leer el segundo libro se dió cuenta que Shiho estaba totalmente dormida, la cargó y la recosto en la cama y él se durmió al lado de ella, pues había sido un día muy cansado para ambos.


	4. El descubrimiento

los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana del cuarto de la casa de huespedes donde se hospedaron Shino y Shiho, el primero en despertar fue el Aburame, el cual como si fuera un hábito volteo a ver a su compañera la cual descanzaba placidamente a su lado y penso, _como alguien que parece tan frágil puede ser tan valiente e inteligente_, se levanto y se metió a bañar; un momento después desperto la decodificadora, la cual empezó a buscar a su compañero cuando escucho el ruido de la regadera, penso _se está bañando, mientras yo haré algo de desayunar._

Cuando el Aburame salió del baño con apenas una pequeña toalla que lo rodeaba por la cintura y le llegaba a las rodillas, se dió cuenta que había una hermosa mesa puesta frente a él, Shiho había preparado un poco de arroz con sushi, un rico jugo de naranja, té o café y pan y la mesa tenía un florero con un par de Girasoles y pensó ¿_cómo puede hacer esto sin siquiera ver claramente?_, inició a buscar a su compañera y la encontró justo frente a él estaba muy entretenida buscando en el armario donde ambos habían acomodado su ropa el día anterior, se dió cuenta que sobre la cama había un hermoso vestido color turquesa, con unos zapatos blancos y una diadema para su cabello, pensó ¿_que es lo que busca? _Y en ese momento se dió cuenta lo que la decodificadora buscaba tan entretenida, de su brazo resbaló un sosten de encaje color negro, el cual está levanto rapidamente, pero no tanto para que el Aburame no se diera cuenta de lo que era y se pusiera como semaforo en alto, después ella sin percatarse de nada siguió con su búsqueda y dijo en una voz un poco alta, ya te encontré, en su mano sostenía un bikini de encaje negro el cual parecía ser el coordinado del brasier que se le había caído con anterioridad, el Aburame contemplaba esto cambiando de color como tiene colores el arcoiris. Shiho tomó su toalla y se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño no sin antes pasar al lado del Aburame y decirle en una tenue voz

―¿he hecho buena elección?― el Aburame la volteó a ver pero está ya se había introducido al baño y se escucha el correr del agua de la regadera.

El Aburame pensaba ¿qué le voy a decir?... _me gusta contemplar a las chicas cuando eligen su ropa interior como entrenar con mis insectos...¿qué pensara de mí?¿qué soy un... ¿pervertido?¿un aprovechado?¿un mirón?¿un mal compañero de misión? _Esto último dejo en shock al Aburame...UN MAL COMPAÑERO...mientras pensaba esto él se cambiaba de ropa, en está ocasión se pondría una camiseta color blanco con su tipico pantalon tipo militar con muchas bolsas color café y sus enormes botas, pero ahora dejando seguir viendo su bien formado cuerpo y esa cara linda...3―), cuando estaba abrochandose la botas salió Shiho con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo la cual apenas cubría sus muslos, el Aburame se apresuró a salir del cuarto para que ella se cambiara, antes de que él puediera salir le dijo un Shiho juguetona

―acaso no me la quieres ver puesta― Shino ya color tomate salió y se sentó en la mesa que Shiho se había encargado de arreglar, la comida seguía a buena temperatura así que espero que su compañera saliera del cuarto, la cual no tardo en salir y dijo:

―Shino no vayas a creer cosas de mí, simplemente estoy jugando―

―estamos en una misión Shiho, así que dejemos eso para después― dijo el Aburame seriamente, pero pensaba dije: _DEJEMOS ESO PARA DESPUES_.

Entonces Shiho también se sentó a la mesa para que ambos deleitaran su paladar con los platillos que ella había preparado y pensó _no solo se ven bien, también saben bien_. Ya cuando concluyeron ella empezó a levantar los trastes para lavarlos a lo cual el Aburame se apresuró y dijo

―lo que menos que puedo hacer ahora es lavar los trastes― los lavo rápido pues sus insectos eran muy buenos para ese tipo de labores también

La pareja descendió de su cuarto como ya tenían la costumbre, que era Shiho en brazos del Aburame, en la recepción se toparon con la sra. Kagome a la cual Shino saludo presuroso

―buenos días sra. Kagome, nos vemos en un rato vamos a salir a dar un paseo mi esposa y yo no tardamos―

―que les vaya bien, se "divierten"― dijo la señora con ese tono de voz pícara que la caracterizaba.

Ese día como lo habían planeado el día anterior se dirijieron hacia la academía, ya estando ahí Shiho le dijo al Aburame que fuera a la biblioteca por un libro que se llamaba: "La historia de ninjuntsu de la hierba", que era el único libro que no estaba en el monumento de la reconciliación, el Aburame fue rapidamente a buscar tal libro, mientras ella lo esperaba pacientemente en una banca frente a la misma, no tardó mucho en llegar un sensei a hacerle compañía y le dijo:

―como han podido dejar a tan bella esmeralda esperando aquí sola― ella ni siquiera hizo caso pues no creía que se dirigían a ella, cuando el sensei se acerco y le dijo tan cerca que pudo sentir su aliento sobre su rostro

―Hapisai-sensei, mucho gusto mientras le dió un beso suave en la mejilla― ella alejandose un poco y estirando su mano dijo

―Shiho, mucho gusto― y sonrió.

El Aburame observó la escena desde el beso y se quedó consternado ante tal escena y salió como alma que la llevaba el diablo y cuando Shiho terminaba su presentación este dijo:

―y yo soy Shino, su esposo, ¿se le ofrece algo?―

―solo preguntarle ¿por qué motivo dejo a tal joya sola?, no ve que cualquier bandido puede verla ahí y querer tomarla y llevarsela― Shiho se sonrojo un poco, situación la cual no paso desapercibida por el Aburame y contestando con un tono de voz un poco descortes:

―creo que la joya es tan inteligente como para permitir que cualquier bandido la tome, nos permite tenemos que ir a otra parte en este momento― Tomo de la mano a Shiho y caminaban aprisa y Shiho pregunto un tanto confundida:

―¿qué sucede Shino?―

―nada―

―no se dió cuenta que era nuestra oportunidad para obtener información de ese sensei―

―prefiero que sea con otro―

―¿por qué?―

―no sé, ese no tiene cara de ser muy inteligente― este último comentario hizo que entristeciera la chica lo cual el Aburame no le paso por desapercido y pregunto:

―¿pasa algo Shiho?―

―porque dice que tenía cara de ser poco inteligente―

―es que la tenía, si la vieras me darías la razón―

―¿solo por eso Aburame?―

―sí ¿por qué demás seria?―

― quizá porque piensa que sus palabras no tenían ninguna base―

―¿cómo?―

― que piensa que yo no soy una esmeralda, ni una joya― esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara pero una lagrima corrrió por su mejilla, la cual el Aburame la seco con una de sus manos y le dijo:

―no es eso, es que es...es que era...UN ESTUPIDO― el experto de insectos estaba un poco desconcertado, pues él no tartamudeaba, _que me esta pasado_, pensaba y recordó a su compañera de equipo y como está actuaba cuando cierto chico de cabellera dorada estaba cerca de ella y pensó, _no puede ser posible acaso estoy...¿ENAMORADO?_


	5. Sacando conclusiones

los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_ENAMORADO _era lo que le rodeaba en sus pensamientos, pero una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―buenos días Shino, buenos días Shiho― era el señor Inuyasha que se acercaba rapidamente hacia ellos

―buenos días Inuyasha-sama― contestaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

―¿cuál es el motivo que los trae por estos lugares?― mientras preguntaba esto miraba el libro que sostenía el Aburame en la mano

―pues de hecho queriamos preguntar algunas cosas, lo que pasa es que he leído un libro que me tiene un tanto consternada y quisiera saber algunas cosas ―contesto Shiho

―me lo hubieses preguntado antes, yo soy uno de los sensei más antiguos de la aldea, así que sería un placer contestar cualquiera de sus preguntas―

―hai, pero si quiere esperamos a que llegue a la casa de huespedes para que continue con sus labores en la academía―

―se los agradecería mucho, pues si estoy un tanto ocupado, ustedes pueden aprovechar y dar una vuelta por ahí, como recién casados que son―

―sí, claro entonces nos vemos en un rato más allá entonces―

―está bien, nos vemos en la casa, que disfruten su salida―

―hai, por su puesto―

―sayonara―

―sayonara sr. Saotome―después de despedirse del señor, dijo un Shino más tranquilo:

―que buena coincidencia este señor, si se ve más inteligente―

―no solo se ve...se escucha, bueno podríamos pasar a algún lugar a comer algo antes de ir al templo de la aldea ―

―hai, también tengo un poco de hambre― caminaron por la aldea y no muy lejos del templo encontraron un pequeño restaurante de carne asada y se dirigieron hacia ahí, en donde entraron y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa para 2, ya estando acomodados una mesera se acercó a ellos sin apartar la vista del Aburame y preguntó

―¿qué se les ofrece?―

―a mí me trae unos rollitos de carne asada de res―

―¿y a usted?―

―a mí me trae unos rollitos de pulpo con camarón por favor―

―¿y de beber?―

―jugo de manzana― dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, situación que le pareció graciosa a la muchacha que los atendía , sonrió y dijo

―está bien― se retiró, sin apartar nuevamente la mirada del Aburame, ya cuando estaba frente la barra le dijo una voz masculina

―ya dejalo de ver hermanita―

―es que no había visto algo como eso antes―

―tampoco exageres―

―no exagero, miralos―

―¿miralos?, la chica también es linda pero no sabía que también te llamaban la atención―

―no, me refiero a eso Kamikaze― dijo la muchacha un tanto ironica

―entonces ¿a qué Oyuki?―

―mira como la ve, no separa ni un minuto de verla, ni siquiera cuando se voltea a buscar cosas en su mochila y eso que ella no lo puede notar―

―¿cómo no lo puede notar?―

―la chica parece ser ciega― asevero la muchacha

―que desgracia― dijo el jovén

―pero no es una desgracia, ve como se desvive él por ayudarla, aunque se nota que la chica es bastante independiente―

―tienes razón hermana...bueno menos plática y más trabajo, aquí está la comida de los tortolitos― menciono esto último para hacer enojar a su hermana pero está no hizo siquiera caso, tomó los platos y los vasos y se acercó a la pequeña mesa, ubicó las cosas con cuidado y pregunto antes de retirarse

―¿se les ofrece algo más?―

―no es todo por el momento muchas gracias, si queremos algo más se lo haremos saber― dijo un Shino totalmente serio, lo cual llamo la atención de la muchacha y pensó _como alguien tan distante, pudiera irradiar ese afecto hacia su pareja._

Shiho y Shino tomaron su desayuno un poco aprisa, lo que ocasionó que Shiho se manchara un poco la cara con salsa de soya sobre su mejilla, ella limpió su cara pero no quitó la totalidad y Shino dijo:

―espera, te ayudo― tomo una servilleta que estaba en la mesa, limpió el rostro de su compañera y dijo

―ahora está perfecto―

―gracias Shino― dijo la decodificadora, entonces Shino hizo una seña a la muchacha para que les llevara la cuenta, está se acercó con un par de galletas de la suerte y su cuenta y dijo:

―en un momento les traigo su cambio―

―no, quedatelo― dijo Shiho con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo dirigiendose a Shino

―puedes leer mi galleta― mientras la chica se retiraba del lugar

―hai― entonces el Amurabe leyo

―después de este pequeño viaje, regresaras con una nueva vida―

―que bien―dijo ella ―siempre me han gustado los mensajes que dicen esas galletas...¿y que dice la tuya Shino?― entonces el Aburame la leyo para ella:

―alguien, te convertira en una nueva persona― el sonrió y dirigió la mirada hacia su compañera y está dijo, en forma de secreto:

―entonces mi instinto no fallo, encontraras aquí lo que tanto desean tus padres― al concluir esto se alejo del chico y este estaba color tomate, cosa que la muchacha que los atendió y su hermano no dejaron pasar y dijeron entre ellos

―¿qué le habrá dicho, para que se pusiera de ese color?― en ese momento Shiho y Shino salieron del lugar tomados de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el templo de la aldea de la hierba. No tardaron en llegar al lugar, era un lugar divino, con un gran jardín un pequeño río que atrevasaba todo el pueblo pero que ahí iniciaba pues salía de una cascada, y las paredes del templo estaban adornadas por miles de pequeños dibujos, pero uno llamo la atención del Amurabe...uno en el que claramente se veía en como un ninja de alguna forma tomaba cuerpos sin vida y los rodeaba y se multiplicaba en estos...en ese momento un monje se acercó ellos y dijo:

―interesante técnica ¿no?―

―hai― contesto un respetuoso Shino

―se trata de una técnica de clan, desgraciadamente el clan ha desaparecido―

―¿por qué?― pregunto ahora Shiho

―pues sus técnicas se transmitían mediante un proceso de simbiosis entre el padre y el hijo/a, pero era necesario tener sus hijos antes de los 18 años, así que no tenían muchos integrantes, pues varias de las mujeres del clan morían junto a su bebé a la hora del alumbramiento, ya que empezaban desde muy temprana edad―

―¿de qué edad?― pregunto ahora el Aburame

―algunas desde los 13 años, pero generalmente desde los 15― contestó el monje

―¿y las muertes fue la causa de la extinción del clan?― pregunto la decodificadora

―realmente no, de hecho la verdadera culpa la tuvo el consejo de ancianos de la aldea, pues como era un clan poco numeroso, recurrían a los embarazos entre jovenes, pero en eso no radicó el problema, sino que no eran atendidas de forma adecuada durante su embarazo o su alumbramiento y generalmente eran atendidas por las mismas personas del clan―

―¿y por qué sucedía eso?― siguio preguntando Shiho

―el consejo de ancianos ahorillaron al clan a eso, pues negaron a la clínica a atender a mujeres menores de 16 años por embarazo y quien no respetaba este lineamiento era expulsado de la aldea, por lo cual muchos de los doctores, abandonaron la aldea, aunque tiempo después regresaron―

―¿y qué los motivo a regresar?―

―pues ya no había consejo de ancianos―

―¿que sucedió con ellos?―

―los eliminaron―

―¿quién?―

―es mejor que les cuente una pequeña historia para que entiendan mejor esto, pero no olviden lo que les acabo de decir...era una jovén pareja que pronto iba a tener su primogenito el tenía 16 años y ella 14, se acercó el día y ella empezo a tener contracciones, ellos estaban en el monumento de la reconciliación...

―¿conocen el lugar?―

―hai, lo conocimos ayer―

―como se habrán dado cuenta ahí se encuentra la clínica de la aldea, el muchacho por lo preocupado que estaba se atrevió a meterse ahí, aunque los del clan le habían dicho que cuando llegara la hora del alumbramiento tendría que dirigirse al clan, pero él estaba tan nervioso que pidió ayuda en el hospital, en el cual le negaron la ayuda, lo pidieron una y otra vez, y se la siguieron negando, hasta que un doctor un poco mayor se acercó a él y le explicó la situación y le dijo

―no te podemos ayudarte aquí, pero tampoco te voy a negar un transporte para que tu mujer llegue lo más rápido posible a tu clan― el viejo doctor pidio ayuda para el joven, la cual se la dieron de inmediato, llegaron a la aldea, atendieron el parto de su mujer, pero desgraciadamente ninguno de los 2 sobrevivió, él no podía contener su dolor, como era posible que esto les hubiera pasado...pasaron unos días y él seguía con la congoja en su alma igual o aún más grande, pero no se olvido de la única persona que les había brindado un poco de ayuda en esos momento y quizó ir a agradecerle, él jovén se dirigió hacia el hospital y preguntó por él y escuchó algo que no creyó posible, el doctor había sido ejecutado por no obedecer el reglamento, cuando ya llevaba varias advertencias para seguir el protocolo y este simplemente se negaba....el jovén perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, y tenía una idea que rondaba sus pensamientos que era el hacer desaparecer esa bola de ancianos ineptos...lo cual hizo esa misma noche, ese jovén no era cualquiera desde muy jovén sobresalió sobretodos, dominaba todas las técnicas de clan y hasta se hablaba en la aldea que en un futuro podría ser el Kage del país, pero eso no sucedió...esa misma noche asesinó a cada uno de los ancianos y huyó de la aldea...muchos cuentan que se había vuelto loco.

Rapidamente se constituyó un nuevo consejo, pero al parecer no habría buenas noticias para ese clan, pues ya quedaban muy pocos la mayoria ancianos y los pocos jovenes que quedaban tanto hombres como mujeres eran enviados a misiones casi suicidas y poco a poco se fue haciendo menos numeroso el clan, hasta su extinción, solo a pocos nos permitieron seguir, pero sólo como monjes y así tratar de extinguir el clan.―

―¿sólo a pocos permitieron ?―preguntó una pensativa Shiho

―si, ese jovén del que hablo era esposo de mi hija―

―¿entonces su hija es la jovén de la historia?― preguntó Aburame

―hai― contesto el monje con un par de lagrimas rodandole por sus mejillas

―pero al menos algunos seguimos vivos, 3 en total, dicen que somos 4, pues se dice que Zetsu aún vive, pero que la realidad es que si perdió la cordura―

―¿y a qué se refiere con "tratar" de extinguir el clan?― dijo Shiho

―pues... ― se quedó pensativo el monje ―no puedo decirles nada, sólo que esten dispuestos a ayudarme―

―hai― contestó rapidamente la decodificadora, su curiosidad superaba a la de un gato

―ustedes son extranjeros ¿verdad?―

―hai, somos originarios de konoha― contestó un serio Amurabe

― ¿son esposos?―

―hai, desde hace poco―

―¿cuántos años tienen?―

―yo 17 casi 18― contesto el Amurabe

―yo 17 recientemente cumplidos― respondió la decodificadora

―muy bien―

―si quieren saber, los veo hoy por la noche en al costado del parque flor de loto―

―hai, ¿a qué hora exactamente?― preguntó aún más curiosa la chica

―les parece bien a las 10―

―hai, es perfecta la hora―

―bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato― ambos se despidieron del monje y se fueron hacía la casa de huespedes donde seguramente no tardaba en llegar el señor Inuyasha, mientras iban caminando hacía el lugar, Shino le preguntó a Shiho:

―¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar?―

―pues no te diste cuenta, tenemos muy buena información, recuerdas que decía el libro de "La leyenda de Zetsu", hablaba sobre esas técnicas de clan sin muchos detalles, pero en el libro de "los 3 caminos del nacimiento de la biogenesis", habla mucho más de ellas, necesito que me leas ese libro que traemos y hablar con el señor Saotome y si mis conclusiones son las adecuadas iremos a la cita puntuales con el monje y si no pues simplemente no iremos, ¿está bien?―

―hai―

―otra cosa, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar al monje no importando que nos pida...¿tu lo estas?―

―hai, eso es parte de la misión― bueno apresuremosnos a ir a la casa de huespedes entonces, no tardaron en llegar y al entrar se encontraron nuevamente a Ryoga junto con su abuela a los cuales se dirigieron alegremente

―buenas tardes señora Kagome, Ryoga-kun―

―buenas tardes joven Shino, joven Shiho, me comentó mi esposo que iban a hablar con él, pero hubó un imprevisto y regresa en un par de horas,dijo les avisara para que continuaran con su paseo―

―sayonara, Kagome-sama pero preferimos descanzar un poco antes de hablar con su esposo―

―está bien muchachos, que "descansen" de su "paseo"― todo esto lo dijo con su picardía habitual connotando ese par de palabras, mientras el experto en insectos y la decodificadora subían las escaleras como se les había echo el hábito.

Ya en el cuarto Shino empezo a leer el libro a Shiho la cual escuchaba todo atentamente, mientras apuntaba en su libreta atentamente, cuando terminó el Aburame el libro, le dijo:

―¿quieres que lea el que falta?―

―Claro, que bueno es tenerte como compañero― el Aburame tomó el otro libro, y mientras lo inundaba un sentimiento cálido, empezó a leer y al igual que con el otro libro ella lo escuchaba atentamente mientras hacía pequeñas anotaciones en su libreta. Cuando concluyó de leer el libro, Shiho dijo:

―Ahora sólo nos queda hablar con el señor Saotome, por lo cierto ¿qué hora es?―

―las 7― contestó el Aburame

―pues ya es hora que el señor Saotome allá regresado― bajaron y como había supuesto la chica ahí estaba el señor Saotome esperandolos en la pequeña sala de estar, cuando los diviso el anciano saludo

―buenas noches Shino y Shiho, ahora cuentenme lo que quieren saber―

―bueno más bien quiero saber― dijo una entusiasta Shiho

―pues leímos en el libro de "La leyenda de Zetsu" algo que llamo sobremanera mi atención y es una técnica de transmutación de cuerpos, y ¿quería saber si era real? porque en el libro de "metamorfosis, un mito o una realidad", negaba toda posibilidad de este, sin embargo "La historia de ninjuntsu de la hierba", nuevamente hablan sobre está técnica, sin embargo hablan sobre un clan que era única de ese clan, además note que las fechas de los libros y el más reciente era aquel que negaba la posibilidad, pero hoy después de ir a verlo fuimos al templo y nos topamos con un monje que nos contó una historia sobre un clan y aseveró que Zetsu existió, pues mi duda radica en esto, lo que nos contó el monje ¿es realidad? y esa técnica en realidad ¿existe o no? y ¿por qué la inconsistencia de los libros?― concluyó Shiho

―tiene una esposa muy inteligente― dijo esto dirigiendose al Aburame, él cual solo asintió con la cabeza

―antes de contestar, puedo pregunta algo yo― preguntó el señor Saotome

―hai― contesto Shiho

―ustedes quedaron de verse con dicho monje a las 10 de la noche de hoy al costado del parque de la flor de loto―

―y ¿usted cómo sabe eso?―

―¿recuerdan al doctor de la historia que les contó el monje?―

―hai― contestaron al mismo tiempo un poco sorprendidos

―pues yo soy el hermano de ese doctor―

―¿nani?― dijeron ambos jovenes al oir esto

―sí y en respuesta a sus preguntas, es la historia que les contó el monje claro que es realidad, la técnica existe pero el monje es más experto que yo en el tema así que es mejor que se lo pregunten a él y la inconsistencia de los libros se debe a que como bien decía la jovén el más reciente se escribió bajo normas muy rígidas para no dejar ver una verdad oculta de la aldea de la hierba...¿alguna otra pregunta?―

―no― contestó la decodificadora

―entonces vayanse a arreglar, lleven ropa abrigadora pues van a estar mucho tiempo fuera....me despido que yo voy a hacer lo mismo― se despidió en sr., ellos subieron a su cuarto y como les aconsejo el Sr. se arreglaron e hicieron una pequeña mochila con cosas que pudieran necesitar. Esperaron a que dieran las 9.30 para bajar, bajaron y cuando iban a salir para tomar una merienda, los llamo el sr. y les dijo cenen con nosotros, cenaron rápido los 3 y el sr. Saotome dijo dirigiendose al Aburame y a Shiho.

―Yo me voy con ustedes pues tenemos el mismo destido―

―si está bien― contestaron el par de jovenes, se pararon y Ryoga les dió un pequeño abrazó a los tres y la señora que sólo se pasaba haciendoles comentarios pintorescos, le dijo en voz quebrada a los muchachos:

―mucha suerte Shiho-sama, Shino-san, son nuestra última esperanza― los soltó y los 3 se dirigían hacia el parque de la flor de loto, cuando Aburame preguntó:

―¿a qué se refería su esposa con "son nuestra última esperanza"?―

―muy pronto lo sabrás― dijo el anciano, mientras Shiho y Shino cruzaron miradas


	6. Tomando desiciones

los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Llegaron junto al Sr. Saotome al parque de la flor de loto donde los esperaba aquel monje que habían encontrado por la tarde en el templo, él señor Saotome se acercó a aquel monje y le dió un gran abrazó, el monje le dijo:

―ya los conocías―

―son la pareja que te platique que se habían hospedado en la casa de huéspedes―

― ah entonces si me dijeron la verdad―

―hai― contestarón los jovenes

―Bueno antes que nada me presento soy Ayame Miki, soy un monje del templo de la aldea y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del clan Ume, pues el motivo por el cual están aquí es ayudarme a que nuestro clan no desaparezca―

―hai, pero nosotros ¿cómo les podemos ayudar?― preguntó Shiho

―en mucho― contestó el monje ―como ya les había explicado lo sucedido con nuestro clan, nosotros ya habiamos pérdido la esperanza pero mi amigo Inuyasha, nos ayudó a recuperar la esperanza y la fé en poder hacer renacer nuestro clan, aunque no en la aldea, porque aún el consejo delimita muchas de nuestras acciones pero no todas y lo que queremos es que nos ayuden a eso―

―¿a qué?¿a hacer renacer el clan?¿cómo?― preguntó Shiho un poco temerosa y pensando _en que me metí_

―pues jovencita ustedes nos ayudaran, claro ¿si aún quieren? pero quiero que me contesten antes de continuar―

―hai― contestó ahora el Amurabe

―pues la simbiosis no es la única forma de poder transmitir nuestra técnica de clan, pero nuestras posibilidades se están reduciendo pues la otra manera es necesario a 3 personas del clan y nosotros somos aún somos 3 pero el mayor de los ancianos ya está muy enfermó y quiere intentar esto antes de morir, de echo él fue el que nos explicó está técnica y como el consejo de la aldea intento desaparecer al clan mandandolos a misiones suicidas, pero ellos no conocían esa técnica de echo muy pocos conocían de ella, de echo él es el único con conocimiento en esa técnica, antes lo intentamos con el nieto de mi amigo Inuyasha, pero asesinaron a uno de nosotros, con lo cual creyeron que ya no podriamos realizar la técnica pero lo que no sabían que teniamos previsto eso, por lo que esperamos 5 años para volver a realizar está: esto se basa en que como ahora nosotros ya no podemos trasmitir la técnica por la simbiosis, pues ya todos somos mayores a los 18 años― _mucho mayores_, penso el Aburame―pues tenemos que hacer la técnica de Mari, que consiste en un preparado liquido, unos en polvo y uno más sólido, ¿están entendiendo?―

―hai― contestaron Shiho y Shino

―quiero que me escuchen porque no quiero volver a repetir estoy un tanto débil―

―hai―

―el líquido sólo es funcional por 24 horas no más, los polvos son 9 cada bolsita tiene un número, se deben de tomar en ese orden no en ningún otro y el sólido es lo último que se come; el líquido es compuesto por hierbas que sólo son especifícas del clan nadie, pero nadie que no le hayan transmitido las técnicas del clan las puede cosechar pues la plantas mueren al mínimo contacto de un chakra extraño, estás son revueltas con sangre de 3 personas del clan y después tienen que hacer lo siguiente: con el líquido deben untarse el cuerpo antes de tener relaciones sexuales, los pequeños sobres de polvo, los deben de tomar cada mes del embarazo en el orden indicado y el sólido cuando nazca el bebé lo primero que debe comer el bebé es ese sólido, el cual debe de ser masticado antes por el padre y darselo al bebé para que este lo coma, esto último representa la última fase de la simbiosis y pues eso es todo, se espera y desea que la primera cópula sea exitosa pues sino nada podrá funcionar, solo me queda desearles suerte, por ustedes y nuestro clan y agradecerles de todo corazón la inmolación que van a hacer por nosotros ― el monje les entrego una cajita en donde se encontraba todo lo que les habían dicho.

―creanme muchachos que ustedes siendo extranjeros es más fácil, al hijo de mi amigo Inuyasha lo asesinaron por lo que no se pudo completar el ritual, de ustedes nadie va a sospechar pero les recomiendo que se vayan lo antes posible―

―hai, pero tengo una duda sobre una técnica de su clan ¿me podría ayudar?― preguntó la decodificadora

―hai― respondió el monje

―es sobre la técnica de transmutación de cuerpos―

―claro la técnica consiste en invadir un cuerpo a puntó de morir, uniendo el chakra de nosotros con el de él y más que invadir es una mutación en la cual somos uno con ese cuerpo―

―¿tiene algún punto débil?―

― su único punto débil es que la mutación no dura más de 3 horas, pues el cuerpo tiene la misma capacidad como si fuera nuestro mismo cuerpo con la diferencia que este cuerpo como ya está muerto no se daña con los ataques―

―sayonara Ayame-sama―

―sayonara Shiho y Shino, nuestras esperanzas están depositadas en ustedes― el señor Inuyasha se acercó a su amigo y le dió un abrazó y le dijo en voz queda:

―no te preocupes me encargaré de que lleguen con vida a su villa, sayonara Ayame, descanza, ahora me toca a mí cuidarlos― vamonos a la casa de huespedes muchachos, ya era casi la media noche cuando llegaron a la posada y les dijo:

―no olviden el compromiso que tienen con el clan y con la aldea, confió en ustedes― se despidió para irse a dormir a su recamara donde lo esperaban su esposa y nieto, pues su madre había muerto cuándo Ryoga tenía 10 meses de una forma misteriosa.

Shino y Shiho se encontraban en su recamara por primera vez no sabían que hacer o que decirse, el primero en hablar fue Shino:

―Shiho, creo que es....― lo interrumpió abruptamente la decodificadora

―perdoname Shino, no sé como fui a meternos en tal enrredo es mi culpa, y no se que hacer, quiero ayudarles, pero necesito encontrar quien me ayude en tal cosa, me siento en deuda con ellos, no quiero defraudarlos...―se hizo un pequeño silencio y el Aburame continuó

― no necesitas encontrar nada, yo estoy aquí y te quiero ayudar, ahora puedo preguntarte algo―

―hai―

―¿tu me quieres ayudar a mí?―Shiho no sabía con exactitud lo que significaban esas palabras y contestó

―hai― entonces, el Aburame dijo

―tú dirigeme― en ese instante la tomó por la cintura la sentó sobre la cama y la comenzó a besar, sus labios no se separon más que para preguntar que si iba bien y la decodificadora contesto

―hai― después empezó a besar su cuello y después a acariarla poco a poco fue retirandole su ropa, como ella le ayuda a quitarse la de él y fue así cuando tomaron el frasco con aquel preparado extraño y se lo untó lentamente por todo su cuerpo y ella se lo únto a él y empezaron a hacer lo que en unas horas concluída con un dulce beso en los labios y durmiendo abrazados uno del otro.

Apenas se asomaban los primeros rayos del Sol cuando Shino despertó, despertó de mejor humor que de costumbre se volteó a buscar a su compañera y no la vió, la siguió buscando por todo el cuarto y no la encontraba, hasta que escuchó la llave del baño y después como la cerraban, cuando salío ahí, estaba ella tan linda como todos los días, pero hoy se veía mejor pues llevaba puesta la camiseta del Aburame, pero al ver su rostro el Aburame se acongojó, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y pensaba que era por su culpa, se sentía como el peor ser humano del mundo y le dijo sin titubear:

―disculpame, creeme que no es lo que parece...―

― no te preocupes, yo también tomé está desición y soy responsable de esto― mientras se limpiaba un par de lagrimas traicioneras que salieron de sus ojos

―no llores, por favor― dijo el Aburame

―no estoy llorando es una basura que me entró al ojo― decía esto mientras tallaba su ojo Shiho

―disculpame― repitió el Aburame

―no te preocupes, repitió...es mi culpa es que había idealizado tanto está vez―

―¿fue tan mala?―

―no...pero no fue en la forma que lo esperaba―

―¿y qué esperabas?―

―pues que al menos que mi primera vez fuera con alguién que me quisiera―

―y yo te quiero― dijo el Aburame con toda naturalidad

―mientes―

―claro que no ¿cuándo lo he hecho?, al menos de mentiroso no me puedes tachar, dime que más, pero deja de llorar, si querías que fuera con tu novio, te preguntó ¿quieres ser mi novia?¿si querías que fuera con tu esposo? te preguntó ¿quieres casarte conmigo? dime que es lo que quieres y yo te lo pido o te lo trató de dar―

Shiho tenía una cara de sorpresa que el Aburame se percató y ella sólo atinó en decir

―por ahora solo abrazame― él se levantó de la cama con tan sólo un boxer y la abrazó y le dijo a su oído,

―te voy a decir un secreto, pero no quiero que se lo vayas a decir a nadie―

―hai―dijo ella

―eres la mujer más hermosa, amable e inteligente que he conocido y por eso no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, por eso te pregunte si me querías ayudar tu a mí...ayudame con el encargó que me dejaron mis padres― Shiho se quedó sorprendida ante tal declaración

―sí, encantada― Shino limpió las lagrimas de está

―bueno vamonos para Konoha, porque sino vamos a llegar tarde― se pusieron a hacer sus maletas, mientras guardaba sus cosas el Aburame encontró los lentes de Shiho y le dijo

―ven― ella fue y él sólo le pusó los lentes, era la primera vez que veía su cara, era tan lindo (y tenía tan buen cuerpo, ese es pensamiento mío), pero ella se había enamorado de él y no de su rostro

―arigato―dijo Shiho

―¿por qué no me viste en el bosque?―

―porque yo respetó tu individualidad, y tu persona, además me agradaba verte como un chico enigmático al cual descubrir―

―¿y qué descubriste?―

―que eres bello, que no es necesario quitar tu gabardina y tus lentes para demostrarlo― ambos sonrieron, ya con su equipaje echo bajaron a despedirse de la pareja de ancianos y de Ryoga, Inuyasha se ofreció a acompañarlos durante su camino, ellos se negaron pero ante la insistencia del caballero aceptarón que los acompañara solo la mitad del camino. Se pusieron en marcha no sin antes el Aburame le dejara un pequeño regalo, sobre la repisa de la recepción que decía para: Inuyasha y Kagome de: Shino y Shiho, llegaron a la mitad del camino, e Inuyasha se despidió de ellos, no sin antes decir:

―mucha suerte muchachos, espero que lleguen con bien a Konoha, nuestra esperanza están con ustedes― cuando perdieron su figura a lo lejos continuaron su camino lo más rápido que pudieron casi al llegar a Konoha, recordarón que tenía que volver a vestirse como era su costumbre, cosa que lo hicieron tan rápido como pudieron y se dirigieron hacía la torre del Hokage.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― Mientras en el pueblo de la hierba regresaba Inuyasha, cuando al entrar a la casa de huespedes encontró a su mujer y a su nieto sentados en la sala de estar y está lo llamo:

―Inuyasha, ven― a lo que el Sr. Saotome se acercó tan rápido como pudó

―estos chicos, son muy "comprometidos"― dijo esto la anciana en su tono pintoresco de voz y dejando escapar una pequeña risa de sus labios y señalando el regalo que les había dejado Shino sobre la recepción, pero este ya estaba abierto pues la señora no soportó la espera

―¿qué es?―

―ve a verlo con tus propios ojos― al anciano se acercó a la pequeña bolsa y se dió cuenta que era el frasco que formaba parte del "encargo" de los muchachos, a lo cual dió una enorme sonrisa al verlo, observando esto Ryoga, preguntó

―que tenía ese botecito, que los pone tan felices abuelitos―

―solo una medicina para Shiho y Shino―

―¿estaban enfermos abuelitos?―

―no hijo, sólo un poco "enrredados"―

―¿y con esa medicina te "desenrredas"?―

―si Ryoga, pero vamos a ver tu programa― dijo esto el anciano mientras se sentaba al otro lado de su nieto y daba una sonrisa complice a su esposa

Ya en Konoha Shino y Shiho habían dicho toda la información, bueno casi toda, recavada en la misión de la cual habían llegado, Shizune dijo:

―Está bien eso es todo―

―¿nani?― preguntaron los chicos

―sí, no son los únicos que han estado trabajando, con la información que me acaban de decir y dar y con la recavada en el laboratorio es la suficiente para mandarsela al Raike, bueno está bien pueden ir a descanzar a sus casas y nos vemos en 3 horas―

―hai― contestaron los jovenes, mientras se retiraban Iruka un tanto consternado le preguntó a Shizune:

―no los ves un poco raros―

―no los veo, los huelo un poco raros―

―pensé que era mi percepción solamente―

―no, desprendían un olor extraño, por eso los envié a su casa antes de mandarlos a otra misión...bueno es necesario que yo me vaya a hacer el informe, y tu van varios días que ni siquiera te vas a parar a la academía ¿no crees que te necesiten allá?―

―hai, bueno nos vemos en 3 horas― se acercó le dió un abrazo y se fue hacia la academía.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――Mientras en una parte de Konoha, un Aburame acompaño a Shiho a su departamento, ella vivía sola.

―Puedes pasar si lo deseas― dijo Shiho

―hai― contestó el Aburame, la acompaño hasta su cuarto, estaba todo inmaculadamente ordenado y limpió a pesar de la ausencia de la chica por días ahí.

―¿estás sorprendido? no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que casi no estoy en casa, solo vengo a dormir y a bañarme, casi todo el tiempo estoy en el laboratorio y cuando tengo un poco de tiempo más vengo a limpiar el cuarto, por eso está tan ordenado...gustas algo de tomar o de comer―

―arigato― contestó el Aburame

―¿quieres ver la televisión? es que necesitó darme un buen baño― dijo Shiho, a lo que respondió

―yo también necesito un baño, ¿me puedo bañar contigo?― revelación que hizo que la decodificadora pareciera serie navideña por el cambio de colores tan drástico

―bueno, si no quieres está bien― dijo Shino con toda naturalidad

―claro, simplemente me sorprende tu cambio de carácter hacia mí― dijo Shiho

―pues vas a ser mi esposa, te tengo que tratar diferente ¿o no?― esto dijo Shino mientras se quitaba su gabardina

―tienes razón― contestó ella mientras se quitaba sus zapatos, ella recordó que necesitaba una toalla para el Aburame pues se iba a bañar ya andaba en ropa interior cuando se acercó a su armario para sacar la toalla, cuando se dirigía hacia el baño sintió que unos fuertes brazos la cargaban, era el Aburame que le dijo sin vacilaciones:

―pero antes de bañarnos hay que aprovechar que todavía tenemos parte de ese líquido en el cuerpo― acabando de decir eso la recostó en la cama, ella estaba totalmente enrojecida y no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, a que se debía ese cambio tan drástico, a lo que él atinó a decir:

―recuerda que decían las galletas de aquel restaurante―

Flash back

―puedes leer mi galleta― mientras la chica se retiraba del lugar

―hai― entonces el Amurabe leyo

―después de este pequeño viaje, regresaras con una nueva vida―

―que bien dijo ella...siempre me han gustado los mensajes que dicen esas galletas...¿y que dice la tuya Shino?― entonces el Aburame la leyo para ella:

―alguien, te convertira en una nueva persona― él sonrió y dirigió la mirada hacia su compañera y está dijo, en forma de secreto:

―entonces mi instinto no fallo, encontraras aquí lo que tanto desean tus padres―

― pues ya encontre a ese "alguien" y ahora quiero ser con ella mejor persona― y en ese instante empezaron el intercambió de besos y caricias y cuando cúlmino todo se metieron a bañar juntos a una tina, donde estuvieron jugando hasta salir de ahí, se estaban cambiando, cuando el Aburame dijo:

―quiero hacer algo contigo―

―que no te cansas― dijo Shiho

―no es eso...quiero que vayamos a mi casa― entonces ella palideció y él dijo

―no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, ahora términa de cambiarte― fue cuando este depositó un dulce beso sobre la frente de ella

Ya cambiados se dirigieron a la casa de los padres del Aburame, ella era un manojo de nervios y le dijo:

―calma, mujer...que no pasa nada― ya estaban frente la casa de Shino, cuando este tocó la puerta, abrió su madre y les dijo que pasaran, en está ocasión su madre notó que los 2 entraron tomados de la mano, se sentaron en la sala y Shino preguntó tan serio como siempre

―está mi padre―

―hai, acabamos de llegar de una misión, por lo que se está bañando...quieren comer o tomar algo mientras baja―

―si madre, yo quiero agua―

―yo también, por favor― dijo Shiho

La señora se adentró a la cocina sin apartar la vista de los chicos y pensando, _creo que esto va mejor de lo que pudiera imaginar, _su padre no tardó en bajar y al ver a su hijo lo saludó:

―hola ¿cómo te fue en tu misión?― y volteó para dirigirse a Shiho

―Shibi Aburame mucho gusto, padre de Shino―

―yo soy Shiho...― en eso entró la madre de Shino y dijo

―¿ya bajaste?― se acercó a su esposo y se sentó juntó a él, mientras colocaba una jarra en el centro y acomodo 4 vasos alrededor de la misma, ya acomodados Shiho se apresuro a servir los vasos de ambos, mientras ella hacía eso, Shino empezó a hablar con sus padres

―creo que ya saben el motivo de mi presencia frente a ustedes―

―lo suponemos por la compañía que traes― dijo la madre mirando a Shiho y regalandole una sonrisa que apenas se notaba por la ropa que llevaba puesta

―pues supongo es por lo que hablamos sobre el clan― en ese momento Shiho había terminado de servir los vasos y se sentó al lado de Shino

―exactamente padre, pues entonces les presentó a Shiho, ella es a quién elejí por esposa― Shiho estaba toda sonrojada

―buena elección hijo, gracias por no tardar―

―el destino me ayudo un poco― volteo a ver a Shiho y la tomo de la mano

―bueno hijo y para cuando ¿quieren la celebración?―

―pues de ser posible está misma semana, pues ustedes tenían prisa ¿o me equivocó?―

―no, tienen la razón― dijeron sus padres

―pero quiero que a mi primogenito no le hagan ninguna trasmisión de técnica del clan, es lo único que les pido, no me pregunten porque es lo único que les pido―

―¿primogénito?―preguntaron sus padres

― hai― respondió ya una Shiho más tranquila ―ustedes le pidieron a su hijo que tuviera mucha descendencia, cosa que vamos a tratar de realizar en la medida de lo posible, ya que a mí por mi trabajo no se me dificultaría pues casi siempre estoy en el laboratorio y es raro salir de misión, además su hijo y yo estuvimos calculando todo, si nos ponemos a hacer calculos, Shino va a cumplir pronto 18 años, para que cumpla 25 son 8 años de diferencia de los cuales cada uno consiste de 12 meses, cada embarazo dura 9 meses, por lo cual mínimo podríamos tener 8 hijos con suerte y si llegase a concebir durante las cuarentenas de cada uno de los bebes serian 10 en total, sin embargo Shino me dijo que no, pues no era necesaro que si por él fuera solo tendríamos 2, pero yo le dije que me sentiría honrada de hacer su clan más grande― términando esto los 2 padres miraron a su hijo.

―pues tienen todo planeado ¿verdad?―

―hai, padres, de echo Shiho fue la que se puso a hacer calculos, le gusta mucho hacer ese tipo de cosas―

―es de esperarse de una mujer con la ocupación que ella tiene― esto lo dijo la madre del Aburame dejando percibir cierto tono de orgullo en sus palabras

― pero ¿quien les va ayudar a cuidar a los bebes?―preguntó con un tono de preocupación Shibi Aburame

― pues ustedes― dijo Shino

―¿nosotros?― contestaron ahora sorprendidos los padres de Shino

―sí, pues ella tiene que seguir con su trabajo en el laboratorio y yo salgo a misiones...―interumpieron ahora los padres del Aburame

―nosotros también salimos a misión―

―lo sé pero ya se las ingeniaran para poder arreglar los tiempos y poder cuidar de sus nietos―

―hai, hijo tienes razón― dijo su madre más tranquila

―dejenos a nosotros la preparación de la ceremonia y supongo que van a vivir dentro del territorio del clan ¿verdad hijo?―

― sí, ya tomamos esa desición, bueno padres nos despedimos que tenemos que regresar a la torre de la Hokage― así concluyó su plática y se dirigieron hacia la torre de la Hokage. Ahí ya los esperaban Shizune e Iruka, cuando llegaron Shizune le dijo a Shino:

―aquí está el informe de Raike se lo debes de ir a entregar de inmediato―

―hai― respondió Shino y se fue tan rápido como pudo, mientras Shiho regresó al laboratorio a seguir con su trabajo cotidiano, lo cual no llamó la atención de muchos, dejando a Iruka y Shizune solos, se abrazaron y dieron un besos, para que Iruka volviera a la academía y Shizune a su trabajo de oficina en la torre de la Hokage.

Mientras Shino no tardó en llegar con el Raike y darle los resultados de la misión, a lo que este último, le dijo con una voz de satisfacción:

―muy bien echo, lo hicieron bastante rápido, no esperaba menos de konoha, eso es todo por el momento reportese en la torre de su hokage, si necesitamos nuevamente de su ayuda se lo haré saber―

―hai y sayonara, Raike-sama―

―sayonara, jovén Aburame― entonces el Aburame emprendió camino de regresó a la aldea de Konoha, llegó casi al atadecer.

Mientras Iruka pasaba por Shizune a la torre de la hokage


	7. Una ceremonia que celebrar

los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ya estoy aquí Shizune, vamos hacía tu casa...en el camino Iruka preguntó algo que lo inquietaba días atrás:

―¿por qué la prisa de cambiarte a vivir conmigo, si yo te lo venía pidiendo meses atrás y tú te negabas rotundamente?―

―lo que pasa es que Anko necesita el espacio, no me lo ha pedido pero notó que algo le pasa y no me lo quiere decir, por eso me he quedado estos últimos días contigo ¿espero que no te moleste?―

―por mí encantado, pero sabes ¿qué es lo que le sucede?―

―en realidad no sé, de echo te quería pedir que tú la apoyaras, pues creo que es algo con relación a Kakashi, pero no estoy segura y tú me conoces y te has dado cuenta que me cuesta relacionarme con las personas y que viví con ella porque Kurenai y Asuma se habían cambiado a vivir juntos recientemente y Kurenai era la compañera de Anko, lo que ese espacio estaba vació y fue por lo que empezé a vivir con Anko, aunque no hablabamos mucho, pues ella casi siempre está de misión o yo estaba apurada en la oficina con Tsunade-sama―

―hai, yo lo haré no te preocupes, sigamos con nuestra mudanza ¿y Anko está en casa o salió de misión?―

―eso es lo más raro hoy fue a verme para pedirme un cambio a la oficina, lo cual yo no negué y le hice el cambió de inmediato, la notó rara, pero no me dice nada y por como la ve Kurenai cuando la va a ver debe de ser algo muy delicado y creo que está relacionado con Kakashi por que este ha venido a pedir cualquier tipo de misión para no estar dentro de la aldea y cada que tocó el tema "Kakashi se queda callada y prefiero cambiar el tema"―*

―Tienes razón―

No muy lejos de ahí, los padres del Aburame hacían los preparativos para ceremonia de unión de su hijo. Mientras ellos estaban apurados en otro parte de la aldea dentro del Clan estaban Shino y Shiho, empezando a arreglar su casa, en donde empezarían con su nueva vida. Ya habían acabado de traer las cosas del cuarto donde vivía antes, entonces él le dijo

―ahora faltan ir por las mías a mi casa― se dirigieron hacia allá cuándo llegaron tocaron la puerta y como nadie les abría Shino busco su llave en la mochila para abrir la puerta, entonces Shiho preguntó

―¿por qué si tienes llave, si siempre tocas la puerta?―

―es que esa costumbre tenemos en mi casa―

―¿nani?―

―sí para que así los demás nos demos cuenta que alguién llegó a la casa―

―está bien― subieron los 2 al cuarto del Aburame y empezaron a empacar todas sus cosas, las cuales estaban perfectamente acomodadas, cuando terminaron de empacar todo, Shino dijo con una voz que Shiho nunca le había escuchado antes

―tengo una idea―

―¿cuál?―

―mientras mis insectos llevan mis cosas a la casa, quiero que hagamos algo que tengo ganas desde hace rato que estabamos en tu casa empacando― mientras decía esto le empezó a besar el cuello a la decodificadora

―pero....es la casa de tus padres― dijo una Shiho sorprendida y un tanto sonrrojada

―pero ellos no están, además mi cuarto se cierra con llave...además así aumentamos las probabilidades de éxito del nuestro compromiso con la aldea de la hierba― ahora le empezaba a desbotonar la blusa que ella traía puesta

―Shino resultaste ser mejor estadísta que yo― mientras ella decía esto desprendría de su gabardina al expertó en insectos, entonces ahí sobre la cama ya sin sábanas empezarón a elevar las probabilidades de su "compromiso", de la misma forma que la temperatura de su cuerpo y de sus caricias...ambos cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor y estaban un frente al otro intercambiando miradas y cuando se dieron un beso, escucharon un toquido en la puerta y instantes después una puerta que se abría y desde abajo provinó una voz femenina que decía:

―hijo eres tú ¿el que está ahí?―

―hai mamá, no tardamos en bajar― _NO TARDAMOS EN BAJAR_, pensó la madre, mientras unos presurosos Shiho y Shino buscaban sus ropas y empezaron a cambiarse, abajo en la sala estaban sus padres mirando unos papeles, y ellos al observar esto preguntaron:

―¿es sobre una misión?―

―no hijo, ya está listo todo sobre la ceremonia, será el viérnes por la noche ¿está bien?―

―¿nani?― preguntó una Shiho sorprendida

―perfecto madre, bueno nos despedimos vamos a acomodar las cosas en la casa, pues ya pasado mañana es la ceremonia y nosotros no hemos acabado―

―está bien hijo, se van con cuidado, pero esperame un poco en la puerta te tengo que decir algo― Shino y Shiho se dirigían hacia la entrada de la casa cuando Shiho le dijo al Aburame

―espera a tu madre en la puerta, yo me adelantó te espero en la entrada de la casa― le dió un beso y se fue sola a la entrada de la casa, mientras Shino pensaba ¿que querrá decirme mi madre?, su duda pronto sería saciada pues su madre ya estaba frente a él y se acercó a su hijo y le dijo al oído

―tu padre y yo estamos muy apurados con lo de la ceremonía, pero creo que ustedes ya se han "comido la torta" antes de está― y concluyó

―no te preocupes esas son buenas noticias para tu padre y para mí, se van con cuidado, hazle caso a tu mujer con lo de los niños y arreglate esa gabardina que está mal abrochada―

―hai, madre, nos vemos que Shiho ya me espera en la entrada― se fue tan rápido como pudo con un color rojizo en el rostro, arreglandose la gabardina y cuando llego con la decodificadora le preguntó

―que te dijo tu madre que vienes todo sonrrojado―

―nada, solo comentarios que me desorientan, vamonos a la casa, para términar de acomodarla―

―hai― se fueron presurosos hacía su casa y terminaron de arreglar todas sus casas, se fueron a descanzar a la cama pues habían tenido un dían muy "ajetreado".

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― Iruka y Shizune ya habían terminado desde hace horas de acomodar sus cosas, pero seguían muy entretenidos arreglando la habitación de los niños, era sorprendente el cambio en el departamento de Iruka, pues cambio de un momento a otro de un departamento de soltero un poco descuidado a una casa falimiar, el tema del cuarto de los niños eran los 4 elementos, Shizune se había encargado de esto, pues casi nadie conocía esto más que su maestra Tsunade, pero era una excelente pintora, los muebles de los bebés ya estaban en la sala esperando ser ubicados por Iruka, eran una cuna que estaba dividiva en 3 con cajoneras a lo lateral de cada una, después se desprendían los barrotes dandole paso a bajar unas cajoneras y dejandolas ya sin barrotes y convirtiendolas en unas camas ya más grandes, tenían un cambiador, la cual se convertía en una tina de baño, una trio de pequeñas sillas las cuales se amarraban en las grandes para poder dar de comer a la bebes, 3 pequeñas andaderas, y una carriola enorme pues era para trillizos cosa que les costo mucho conseguir, todos eran regalos de gente extranjera donde Shizune-sama y Tsunade-sama habrían brindado sus servicios, casi nadie de la aldea sabía, solamente Shino, el padre de Ino, y Tsunade, la cual aún no despertaba, además de que tanto Iruka, como Shizune eran huerfanos. Iruka se fijo y se dió cuenta que la pintura estaba totalmente seca y dijo:

―bueno a acomodar todas las cosas― Shizune se levanto para ayudarle, pero este la detuvó y ella dijo con una voz muy decidida

―también son mis hijos ¿o no?, entonces dejame ayudarte― pronto ambos arreglaron el cuarto de "sus bebes", ya que no habían querido saber el sexo, y dijeron

―nuestra casa está lista― se fueron a descanzar porque no habían podido hacerlo porque tenían muchas cosas que no se lo había permitido

Rapidamente pasaron los días, Shizune, le pidió a Anko que se encargara del papeleo pues ella tendría que salir por algún tiempo y no podría ir a la oficina, que le enviará los papeles que considerará de vital importancia o que no entendiera con Iruka y él se los haría llegar a la brevedad posible, lo que era verdad es que ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo y desde el 3 ya casi no iba a la oficina, pues el Dr. Yamanaka le había prohibido cualquier actividad física pues su embarazo se había complicado un poco, por lo que Iruka le suplicó ya no salir más y quedarse en casa, que él se encargaría de cuidarle y de cuidar de Anko, que no se preocupará que él lo podía hacer. Sólo le pidió Iruka una cosa, asistir a la ceremonia de esa noche pues le había prometido a Shiho ir a ayudarla, a lo que él aceptó sin contratiempo.

Al anochecer en la parte de la aldea donde estaba ubicado el Clan Aburame, estaba todo arreglado desde la entrada, cosa que llamó la atención de los demás pobladores pues era raro que los del Clan festejaran algo. No tardaron mucho en llegar un guapo Iruka con un traje color gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra al igual que los zapatos y una no menos linda Shizume con un hermoso vestido color rojo, una cintilla del mismo color con adornos color negro que le rodeaba su cabellera, un bolso y zapatos que hacían juego con todo, ese vestido le llegaba a los tobillos y permitía ver un poco ya su pancita de embarazo. Al entrar donde vivían las personas que formaban parte del Clan Aburame se dieron cuenta que había muchos árboles y que parecía una pequeña selva, mientras miraban a sus alrededores la madre de Shino, muy guapa por lo cierto, los salió a recibir e hizo pasar a Shizune donde se encontraba Shiho, mientras sentaba a Iruka a una de las pocas mesas que habían puesto pues iba a ser una ceremonia pequeña, ahí lo dejo con Shibi Aburame, el cual vestía un traje color arena, con zapatos cafés y cobarta del mismo color y camisa blanca. Cuando Shizune miró a Shiho quedo boquiabierta, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido que ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo color blanco con hermosos adornos en color oro; mientras tanto Shino se sentaba con su padre e Iruka, con un traje totalmente blanco, así como todo lo demás de su atuendo, sin lentes y un clavel rojo que estaba en la solapa de su traje y saludo:

―hai padre, hai Iruka-sensei―

―hai Shino, ¿ya estás listo?―

―como nunca antes― contestó en voz baja, mientras tanto Shiho salió acompañada de Shizune, en la cara de Shino se dibujo una enorme sonrisa, cosa que Iruka nunca había observado pues siempre traía su gabardina, inclusive pensó que su traje de novio seria con una gabardina del mismo estilo, pero se había equivocado, todo paso tranquilo y sin contratiempo, pronto acabo la ceremonia, después el pequeño festejo que había sido en el patio de la casa de la nueva familia Aburame, Shizune se despidió de estos y se dirigió hacía Iruka y ellos también se fueron hacia su casa.

Paso casi un mes, Shiho y Shino esperaban a su primogenito, Shiho tomó ese té que le había dado el monje, Shino se quedó ese día a cuidarla por si el té tenía algún efecto en su pareja, pero no fue así, él tendría que haber salido, pero le pidió a Shizune que retardará su salida un día por favor, la cual mando a Anko una circular para detener la salida del equipo donde formaba parte el Aburame, Shiho y Shino eran los únicos que sabían la verdadera razón de la ausencia de Shizune en la oficina.

La situación con Kakashi y Anko, seguía igual o hasta empeorando comentaba Iruka a Shizune

―Kakashi sale muy continuamente a misión e inclusive manda a Kiba a entregar los informes por no toparse con Anko y ahora se la verdadera razón―*

―¿cuál es?― preguntó una curiosa Shizune a Iruka

― está esperando un hijo de él― sentenció Iruka*

―sospechaba algo así, sin embargo ahora estoy segura, te puedo pedir un favor―

―hai―

―no la dejes sola, cuídala, yo no sé como me sentiría si tu no estuvieras a mi lado―

―hai, lo haré porque notó que necesita el apoyo de alguién, aunque Kurenai la apoya ella tiene un bebé que atender―*

―lo sé y por eso te pido eso―

Pasaron los meses, Shino y Shiho sigueron las instrucciones del monje de la aldea de la hierba, mientras él iba y venía de misiones, ella iba al laboratorio y a visitar tanto Tsunade como a Shizune pues era la que le llevaba el informe médico de la primera a la segunda, y así, y también lo que sucedía en la torre, le fue a comentar por la situación que pasaba su pareja, lo cual no le sorprendió para nada pues ella estaba enterada de todo, inclusive le dijo que creían que el bebé de Anko era de Iruka, y dijo entre risillas

―si te vieran sabrían que él ya va a ser padre y no precisamente del bebé de Anko―

Shizune tenía 8 meses y ese día como siempre la fue a visitar una Shiho ya con 5 meses, con una noticia que ella no esperaba escuchar:

―Tsunade-sama ha despertado― Shizune se paró rapidamente y se dirigieron al hospital, mientras Shiho le decía:

―Shizune usted no debe caminar tanto, lo sabe―

―lo sé, pero no puedo esperar a que Iruka llegué de la academía― Cuando entró al hospital varias personas se le quedaron viendo pues no sabían que estaba embarazada, se dirigio con prisa al cuarto de Tsunade y cuando la vió de sus ojos corrieron muchas lagrimas y corrió a abrazar a está

―ya estoy bien Shizune, no te preocupes―

―¿y ya cuánto tiempo tienes?―

―8 meses, Tsunade-sama―

―¿y ya llevaron acabo la boda?―

―no―

―¿por qué?―

―estabamos esperando a que despertarás―

―Shizune, está bien ahora estoy despierta, manda llamar a un enfermero― le dijo Shiho, mientras está fue en busca del enfermero le preguntó a Shizune

―ella es la del laboratorio de descifrado ¿verdad?―

―hai, Tsunade-sama―

―¿y quién es el padre de su hijo?―

― Shino Aburame, Tsunade-sama―

―¿naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?― dijo una sorprendida Tsunade mientras por la puerta ingresaba una Shiho con un enfermero

―quiero que vaya por un sacerdote al templo y quiero que vaya a la academía por Iruka Umino―

―¿para qué?―preguntó Shizune

―pues no que solo esperaban a que despertará...ahhhhhhhhhh y una botella de sake para celebrar―

―Tsunade-sama― dijo en una voz seria Shizune

―bueno que sean 2, porque con una no va a alcanzar― el enfermero obedeció las ordenes, pues en tal situación lo que se suponía iba a pasar era que fuera restituída pues aunque habían elegido 7mo. Hokage, este no hacía muy bien su trabajo, pues continuamente "se perdía por el camino de la vida" y el 6to. ya había sido eliminado por sus metas ominosas.

El enfermero no tardó en llegar juntó con el monje e Iruka, Iruka iba entrando, pensando lo peor, cuando de repente escuchó una voz que lo sacó de tan negativos pensamientos

―Sayonara Iruka, ya estoy despierta así que ya no tienen nada que esperar― le pidió al sacerdote que se le acercara y que iniciara una ceremonia de unión entre esos 2, se pusieron uno enfrente del otro, era una ceremonia de lo más linda, cuando llego el monje a la parte de los anillos Iruka no iba preparado, entonces Shizune se acercó a él y se quitó una cadena del cuello donde colgaba un anillo y le dijo:

―este es el anillo que le dió mi madre a mi padre cuando se casaron y es el único recuerdo que tengo de ambos, ahora te lo doy en símbolo de nuestra unión y para decir que como ellos viven eternamente en mi corazón, así lo harás tú― Iruka empezó a llorar, él no venía preparado, en ese momento lo llamo Tsunade y le dió un anillo que traía en su bolsillo y que en ocasiones sacaba para jugar con él, le dijo

―toma―

―pero Tsunade-sama, es suyo―

―no ahora es tuyo, mejor dicho de ustedes― Iruka se acercó y le pusó el anillo a Shizune sin decir nada, pues aún sus lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sólo la abrazo, mientras el monje continuaba, la soltó justo antes de que concluyerá la ceremonia. Entonces dijo una Tsunade entre carcajadas

―muchas gracias señor....ahora es hora de celebrar― abriendo en ese instante una de las botellas de Sake que le había encargado al enfermeró, eran poco los que habían presenciado la ceremonia, sólo los novios, Shiho, Tsunade, el monje y el enfermero.

Iruka se acercó para agradecerle a Tsunade y preguntarle de donde había sacado el anillo y está le dijo:

―es el anillo que me dió Dan, el tío de Shizune el día que nos comprometimos― dió una enorme sonrisa y siguió tomando sake, mientras una Shizune muy preocupada decía

―Tsunade-sama ya deje de tomar sake acaba de despertar― con una voz un tanto gruñona contestó Tsunade a Shizune

― a tí ni embarazada se te quita ese mal carácter, no se como le hiciste para que el pobre de Iruka se enamorara de tí― comentario que hizo enrrojecer al aludido

―y tu no te pongas rojo y ven a tomar sake conmigo―

―hai Tsunade-sama―

Mientras en la casa de los nuevos Aburame, había un Shino muy preocupado, no encontraba a su esposa en la casa, el reloj apuntaba las 8 de la noche y ella ya debía de estar en casa pues antes de llegar paso a dejar el informe a Anko en la torre de la Hokage y paso al laboratorio y ella no estaba ahí, ¿_donde estará?, _pensó cuando de repente un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, _quizá le paso algo al bebé o a ella y fue al hospital_, se dirigió al hospital tan rápido como pudó, al llegar al hospital preguntó por ella:

―disculpe señorita no vió a una jovén de lentes que está embarazada por aquí, su nombre es Shiho Aburame― la enfermera revisó el registro de enfermos y dijo

―no señor, pero espere...― buscó en el registro de visitas y ahí estaba su nombre

―señor está en el cuarto de Tsunade-sama visitandola― en cuanto término de decir esto, Shino subió al cuarto para encontrarse con la Hokage, la cuál dijo

―¿me vienes a ver a mí o vienes a buscar a tu mujer?, porque yo estoy aquí y ella está ahí sentada― Shino volteó a ver a donde señaló la Hokage y ahí se encontraba Shiho platicando con Iruka y Shizune, suspiro aliviado

―creo que me perdí de demasiadas cosas, pero haber tu contestame― dijo una encopada Tsunade

―alguién más de tu generación se ha casado o son novios―

―no, sólo yo me he casado―dijo Aburame serio

―entonces algunos se han echo novios―

―hai―

―¿quienes?―

―de eso se enterará después Tsunade―sama, lo único que puedo decirle que pienso es información de vital importancia es que Sasuke Uchiha a regresado a la aldea―

―¿qué?¿quién?―

―lo que escuchó Tsunade-sama―

―entonces tengo que retomar nuevamente mi puesto para estar bien informada de nuevo―

―hai, Tsunade-sama― en ese momento Shiho se acercó a Shino y ambos se despidieron de la Hokage, mientras está ya muy borracha y con 2 botellas vacias de sake a su lado les gritaba

―¿por qué la prisa?¿si ya se comieron la torta?―

―Tsunade-sama, ya dejelos― le dijo Shizune, gruñió la Hokage y dijo entredientes

―pobre Iruka, no sabe lo que le espera―

* * *

Todo en Konoha iba tomando su cause natural, la Hokage ya había tomado su cargo y llevaba en orden todo, apesar de la ausencia de Shizune, _gracias que sólo falta un mes más y ya regresa pues yo no puedo con esto yo sóla, aunque Anko es de mucha ayuda, con el papeleo de las misiones, aunque ese par de Shikamaru y Temari también aunque les encanta estar encerrados en la cabina*_, penso esto mientras soltaba una sonrisita, en fin. En ese momento entró un Iruka casi fantasmal a la oficina sin avisar y dijo:

―ya es hora y salió corriendo―

―¿ya es hora?...¿es hora de qué?― y recordó a una Shizune embarazada y gritó

―Ya es hora― y salió corriendo hacia el hospital de Konoha―

En el hospital de Konoha se encontraban ya Shiho y Shino, ella ya con 6 meses, Iruka había entrado a la sala junto con el Dr. Yamanaka, entonces Tsunade entró para supervisar todo, pues ella después de todo era su sobrina, adentró pasó todo con tranquilidad fue un partó rápido a pesar de todas las precauciones que debieron tomar durante el mismo y se empezó el llanto del primer bebé, después del 2do y por el último del tercero Shizune estaba rendida por lo que se quedó dormida, mientras Iruka veía a sus 3 hijos extasiado, los gemelos eran hermosos tenían el pelo y sus ojos, con el color de piel de Shizune eran tan lindos, mientras la niña la veía y pensaba ¿a quién se parece? cuando escucho una voz detrás de él que dijo

―Mirate si eres idéntica a Dan― _Dan_, pensó Iruka y recordó que era el nombre del tío de Shizune y prometido de Tsunade-sama. La niña tenía la cabellera blanca, los ojos de Shizune y _esperen mi color de piel_, concluyó su pensamiento un orgulloso Iruka, mientras los doctores revisaban a sus hijos y se los llevaban al cuarto de su esposa, donde está dormía placidamente y él no podía apartar su mirada de esos 3 tesoros, _ahí estaban sus 4 tesoros _pensaba, mientras Shizune despertaba y preguntaba por los niños a lo que él contestó

―todo está bien, no te preocupes―

―¿nani?―

―hai― en ese momento entró el doctor y le dijo

―su esposa e hijos saldrán en 24 horas, pues es el tiempo que deben de estar en observación en el hospital―

―está bien doctor― y en ese momento entro Tsunade-sama

―y no me la puedo llevar a casa aunque yo la supervise―

―hai, Tsunade-sama, si hay un doctor que la este monitoreando, no hay ningún inconveniente, pueden llevarsela―

―entonces nos la llevamos― dijo Tsunade sin titubear

En una hora ya estaban ahora en la casa de la familia Umino, entraron cada uno con 1 bebé en brazos y Shiho y Shino detrás de ellos.

―bueno está es su nueva casa, es pequeña pero muy acojedora, pero sobre todo está llena de amor para ustedes― dijo Tsunade-sama , mientras acomodaban a los niños en su respectiva cuna, Tsunade miro todo el cuarto y dijo

―Shizune ¿tu pintaste el cuarto?―

―hai, Tsunade-sama―

―te quedó bastante bien, bueno yo te voy a venir a checar cada 6 horas, me despido―

―nosotros también―se despidieron Shiho y Shino para dejar a la pareja con sus nuevos hijos.

Pasaron varios meses y la decodificadora ya había tomado los pequeños polvos como les habían indicado y muy pronto daría a luz y sólo quedaba el sólido, ya estaba sintiendo las contracciones y Shino no regresaba hasta el siguente día de la misión, ella estaba muy preocupada, así que se dirigió hacia la torre de la Hokage para avisarle a Shizune que ya había regresado a su trabajo.

―Por favor Shizune-sama, cuando llegué Shino digale que se vaya al hospital, que ya llegó la hora―

―sí Shiho, vete rápido en cuanto llegué yo lo mandó en cuanto llegué―

―¿y quién está cuidando a sus hijos?―

―Naruto y Hinata, no te preocupes, yo les aviso para que se queden hasta que llegué yo pues tú no puedes, igual Iruka se va saliendo de la academía― Shiho se fue tan rápido como pudo hacia el hospital de la aldea, las contracciones iban en aumentó y tal parecía que Shino no llegaría, la metieron en la sala de expulsión, ya estaba completamente borrado el cuello y el doctor le decía:

―puje― y ella pujaba, Shino no llegaría hasta el día siguiente y ella tendría que amamantar al bebé

―puje― nuevamente dijo el doctor, ella seguía pujando y cuando su bebé empezó a llorar entró Amurabe por la puerta y dijo

―siento no haber llegado antes― se acercó a ella para decirselo en la oreja

―llegaste justo a tiempo― respondió ella y volteó a besarlo. Ya ubicados en el cuarto del hospital cerraron la puerta para realizar el último paso del ritual de la aldea de la hierba, Shino tomó a su pequeño Ai en sus brazos (era tan bello se parecía tanto a ella pero con su color de ojos y cabello) y empezó a masticar aquello que pensó sabría horrible, pero tenía un sabor dulce, cuando término de masticarlo lo déposito en la boca del bebé, él cual se lo pasó poco a poco y Shino volteó a ver a Shiho y dijo:

―misión cumplida― se acercó y beso a su esposa.

* * *

° vease Ganas de Midory (link .net/s/3737206/4/Ganas_de)

¨ lease .net/s/4698919/1/Inesperado de NaraVillbs

* para entender mejor estás partes es necesario leer "Aunque no fue planeado" de NaraVillbs. link .net/s/4445594/7/Aunque_no_fue_planeado

Pues ahora solo espero Reviews, ¿y preguntó pongo epílogo? ¿hago la continuación ?¿se siente inconclusa??debo de arriesgarme a hacer algo lemon? en está me detuvé por la clasificaión que elegí


End file.
